Obtaining Independence
by Amira Elment
Summary: Mishkerna is a small country that wants to be free of all conflicts from other giant nations. Their best general, Katiya Rhuserni has been tasked with kidnapping Prince Kail in order to obtain their freedom. Will Yuuri and Kail be able to persuade her to find a more peaceful way? And what is this feeling between Kail and Katiya? OC x Kail
1. Rumors

"So many people in one place," Katiya said to herself as she looked around her. The streets of Hattusa were bustling with people as Katiya tried to weave through the crowds. She swayed to avoid bumping into others, trying hard not to make any unnecessary contact. Her concentration was lost when she heard laughter a few feet ahead. Dorius, her partner, so he said, stood still amongst the sea of shoppers, staring back at her with a smile.

Of course he would. He had rarely seen her flustered before, even when they were children.

That's when Katiya realized that trying to avoid people had caused her to stop walking completely. Understanding her silent realization, Dorius snickered. "Nervous?" Though he attempted to make his voice sound normal, he failed at hiding his amusement.

"Of course not! It's just…different." Having so many people in one place was foreign to her. Never in her life had she seen so many people of different ethnicities and backgrounds in a single city. Merchants lined the main road with their colorful stalls, shouting out to passerby's, waving their goods in the air for all to see. The eye-catching outfits they wore attracted glances from the shoppers, creating smaller crowds in front of their stores. Whenever a new group would form, the people would flock over, wondering what new items were in such high demand at the time. Most of the shoppers were women, accompanied by their children to help bring the newly bought food home.

Hastily, she caught up with him, fighting the crowd, glaring at him every chance she could. When she reached him, Dorius' smile faded as he slowly moved his eyes up and down her body, whistling as he inspected her. "I thought for sure the clothes would tear in a crowded area. I picked out too strong of a material."

Katiya gasped. Dorius had reminded her of the one thing she had tried to forget before coming to Hattusa. Her outfit consisted of a small, silk top with small straps that ended just below her bosom. Her belly was completely visible, which didn't stand well with the random gusts of wind that blew through the streets. The small pant-like bottoms ended at her mid-thigh and she had no shoes. "Tell me again why we have to wear this scrap again? I'm practically naked!"

"Take it easy. We have to remain inconspicuous, right?" Dorius wore a vest, much too small for him, which seemed to be made out of very rough material. He could have been mistaken for a thief if it wasn't for the elaborate embroidery along the edges. His chest was uncovered, which only seemed to draw more attention to his muscular build. The silk pants he wore ended just above his boots. "They'll never notice us foreigners if we are dancers. Relax!"

Foreigners were generally welcomed in Hattusa. As the capital city of the Hittite empire, it was among the wealthiest as a center of trade, with traveling merchants acting as its lifeblood. However, political unrest made it both easier and harder for some individuals. Katiya and Dorius were among the few unwelcomed. As citizens of Mishkerna, they were feared by the Hittites.

Mishkerna was a small country, surviving without any troubles. Its people had long been owners of the land, with rich soil and plenty of resources to allow it to stay peacefully isolated from the rest of the continent. There was also no political struggle, making it an internally harmonius country, as well.

It had received the title of "Land of Saints" by foreigners that were exploring the continent. The natives of Mishkerna had, unlike most of the world, freely harnessed special powers. Not only that, but each one was born with silver hair and gold eyes. To the strangers, the kind folk who took in the travelers and allowed them to stay in their lands became Saints. Over time, a small portion of the residents were not born with abilities or distinct characteristics. But there were still many who carried on the old ways, using their powers to help others.

Katiya had long, lightly tinted, blonde hair. Dorius' family had almost completely lost the silver trait, which only showed itself as a few streaks on the side of his head. The one similarity that had remained was the many gold speckles in their eyes.

However, about ten years ago, the Hittite empire suddenly invaded Mishkerna. Not having a suitable fighting force, Mishkerna was easily overtaken. Soldiers forced their way into homes, capturing as many Saints as they could find. All captured were slaughtered, Katiya's father included. Since then, the remaining Mishkernian people had rallied together to form a better, stronger army.

As a precautionary measure, the Hittie empire then commanded that if any Mishkernian were found in the lands of the Hittite empire, they were to be killed immediately. They were frightened of the consequences if a hoard of Saints made their way to Hattusa to rebel. It was the very reason Katiya and Dorius were here.

"Relax?" Katiya gasped. "Look at me! I'm completely vulnerable!" Katiya's dancer clothes had no hidden place for her swords or knives, a fact that made her very anxious. The only weapon they had, a small dagger, was on Dorius' waist. Suddenly noticing her rant and attire were attracting many glares from the women around her, Katiya began to walk again, not bothering to look back at Dorius.

"According to the scout," he started, "this main road leads to Prince Kail's palace. Though, if you had let me do it myself I'd be absolutely sure."

"I can't have you running around on your own." Katiya waved her hand. "Besides, I gave your parents my word that nothing would happen to you."

Dorius placed a hand on Katiya's head. "We aren't kids anymore, Katiya," his voice now serious. She stopped walking, but it was more like she couldn't continue. Dorius' hand had tightened its grip, preventing her from escaping. "You should focus on yourself more. Women are more deli—"

She slapped his hand away and turned to face him, reeling her arm back to punch him. "What part of me seems delicate to you?"

He sighed. "Just don't protect me anymore! It should be my job to save you since I'm one of the next elders."

"Precisely. It's because you're one of the next elders that I must protect you. You know what will happen if you die!"

Before she could seriously hurt him, Dorius face became dark. Making sure not to turn completely, for fear of exposure, Katiya glanced behind her. Two guards stood near a grain stall. She would have overlooked them if one of them had not motioned for the other to quiet down. They both eyed the passing people, careful to stop their conversation when anyone stepped closer than a few yards.

"Us?" Katiya whispered.

"No. Something else happened." Dorius never took his eyes off the two men.

"Shall we find out?"

Wrapping her arms around Dorius, they walked towards the grain stall. Noticing their approach, the old woman behind the counter immediately rose and began to gesture towards the many open bags of grain. Katiya grabbed a handful, inspecting each kernel, as Dorius stood behind her, making small talk with the shopkeeper. The guards, noticing the couples focus elsewhere, continued their conversation.

"Did you hear? Yesterday the body of one of Prince Kail's servants was found."

"Yeah. Not to mention that all of his skin from the neck down had been shaved clean off."

"Wasn't it only a small boy?"

"About twelve or thirteen years old I heard."

"It's a shame to see kids die at such a young age."

"If you guys are so disheartened about such a thing, then talk about something else!" The guards turned to see the woman glaring at them, waving her fist in the air. Without a word, the two returned to the topic, ignoring her. She cursed, causing Dorius to snicker. "I'll do it myself! Young lady."

Katiya, who was eyeing Dorius to stop, recoiled back. The woman was now leaning over the counter, her face only a few inches away. "Me?"

"Of course! The handsome gentleman beside you most certainly is not a woman! He doesn't have any breasts!" Not being able to hold it in any longer, Dorius burst out laughing. The woman joined him, sharing looks with him. They obviously thought Katiya was stupid. After regaining herself, she continued. "You both look like travelers. Have you heard of the Lady Yuuri?"

"I'm afraid not, miss," Dorius said, his wide smile still on his face. "Who is she?"

"Indeed! And what is she? I'd like to know! The woman appeared out of the spring in the plaza only days ago. Quite a commotion it caused! They even say she was sent by the gods as a saint!"

Katiya froze. A saint?

"What happened to her?" Katiya pressed. She needed to know everything. "I do not see her wandering the streets freely. Was she imprisoned?"

"Ah! That's because she became the prince's concubine!"

"Excuse me?"

"Lady Yuuri became the concubine of Prince Kail. His first, I might add!"

Dorius placed his arm around Katiya's waist. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must be leaving. Don't want to be late for the group practice." They waved as they walked back through the crowded street, Dorius' arm still supporting Katiya. The shock of a potential Mishkernian in Hattusa had shaken her badly. If he let go, she would surely fall to the ground. As soon as he was sure they had disappeared from the guards' sight, Dorius pulled Katiya through an alley. Rotted barrels and boxes lined the edges, homes to the many rats and stray felines that ran across the only visible, clear path. They were about to step into the next street when the sound of armor could be heard beside the opening.

"Hey, Zansen," one man yelled. The clanging grew louder, along with heavy breathing. "You've been put on duty for tonight."

"Why?"

The man was gasping for breath. The change in shift must have been urgent. "Prince Kail needs more guards. He and Lady Yuuri are going to perform a ritual at the spring in the plaza tonight."

As the men continued to chat, Katiya began to push herself away from Dorius. He released her. "I know what you're thinking, Katiya. You don't know if she's one of us!"

She looked up at him, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. "And if she is? What will we do if she is and we don't go! Who knows what the Hittites will do to her!"

"That's a risk we can't take!" Dorius grabbed her face, making sure she couldn't turn away from him. "Our focus is Kail Mursili! Focus on the mission, General Katiya!"

"Are you using your next elder authority? Really!"

"General Katiya, this is an order. You will not go to the plaza tonight. Uderstand?" Knowing Dorius would not let her go until she agreed, Katiya nodded. Though he released her, she knew he wouldn't take his eyes off her after this.

She had a habit of breaking orders.


	2. Meeting

The star of Ishtar could be seen high in the night sky. Not a single cloud dared to venture near it. Staring at the glistening light, Katiya stood on top one of the many stone buildings that surrounded the plaza. The guards had not been dispatched and her target was nowhere in sight. She had enough time to enjoy herself before anything happened. The worst case scenario was that she would fail to rescue Yuuri and Prince Kail would kill her on the spot. If that were to happen, she at least wanted to relax before her death.

As the wind picked up, Katiya hurriedly placed her arms around her stomach. Though she had snatched a scarf to cover her face from Dorius, she had neglected to do anything about the rest of her clothes. The dancer outfit provided no resistance to the now harsh winds that swept through the open plaza. No longer were there any bodies to shield her from most of the force.

"When Dorius finds out, he'll definitely kill me," Katiya sighed.

"If you knew that much, then why did you come?" a voice whispered in her ear. She jumped, swinging her leg back, trying to kick whoever snuck up on her. Dorius easily blocked her kick, grabbing her ankle. "Katiya—"

"I'm not here for Yuuri," she hurriedly explained, pulling her leg out of his grasp. Before she had left, she had already thought of an excuse. "Prince Kail will be here as well, remember? This will at least save us the trouble of fighting to get out of his palace."

Their target was Prince Kail. As generals of Mishkerna, Katiya and Dorius had volunteered to sneak into Hattusa in order to kidnap Prince Kail. Using him as leverage, Mishkerna planned to assert their independence from the Hittite empire and return to their peaceful days, isolated from the world.

"And the girl?" he asked, doubting her intentions. "You'll just leave her?"

"I'll use her as a hostage too," she murmured, turning away from him.

Dorius sighed and began to rub the back of his head. "Two birds with one stone? Really, Katiya! Why can't you just let it go?"

"Dorius, you know the elders would agree with me. Why don't you?" The elders of Mishkerna still fervently believed in the old, peaceful ways of the Saints. If there was a fellow citizen, or any person, in need, it was a Saint's duty to help.

"Because I don't think she's one of us."

"What? The girl mysteriously appeared out of that spring right over there! And you don't think—"

"No. I don't. I'm sure something else is happening around here. Couldn't you figure that out with the news about the death of that servant child?"

"Then, all the more reason to find out now! If she is a Mishkernian, we save her. If not, we just go for the prince. Deal?" Dorius just stared at her. Katiya never followed orders, but she did keep her word with promises. He only managed to sigh before the sound of hooves began to echo throughout the plaza.

They had arrived. Katiya and Dorius jumped off the roof and hid behind the wall of the building. After the horse stopped, she peeked around the corner. There, on the chariot, was Prince Kail. The many soldiers he had brought began to file out, taking their positions around the plaza. She could feel the adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins. Prince Kail would not be an eay catch.

"The last morning star of this year's water season is rising," Prince Kail said as he stepped off the chariot, looking at the bright star which now seemed to pulse fervently. He turned back to the chariot. "After tomorrow we enter the fire season and we'll have a dry spell. The wells won't fill again until next year."

It was only when Prince Kail had reached a hand towards the chariot did Katiya notice the small, strangely dressed girl behind him. The vest-like thing she wore was very fluffy, as if it had been stuffed full with feathers for warmth. The rest of her attire was skin tight, showing off her tiny, delicate figure. Her black hair seemed similar to a lion's mane as she jumped off, grasping the prince's hand to steady herself.

Suddenly, a man came running up to the prince. "Prince Kail, the troops have been deployed around the seven wells. We can probably protect you even if the Queen's personal soldiers attack."

"So, there is bad relations between Prince Kail and the Queen," Dorius whispered. "Perhaps this plan might not work as well as we thought."

"Prince Kail is their prized prince, remember," Katiya retorted. "He is probably the only suitable one out of them all to rule their empire. They can't afford to lose him."

The prince only nodded. "Thank you, Kikkuli." He turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri, this is the well you appeared from. Get in the water and I'll send you back to your homeland."

"But! The Queen can manipulate water! Won't she just interfere with you sending me back to Japan?" The girl was anxious. Not to mention completely upset. Her voice trembled with every word she spoke.

"Japan?" Dorius placed a hand on Katiya's shoulder. "Katiya, there's no city or town in Mishkerna that goes by that name. She isn't one of us."

Indeed, Yuuri wasn't theirs. However, Katiya couldn't keep her eyes off of her. There was something different about her, not just because she came from the unknown land of Japan. Though the girl clung to Prince Kail, like a small child to its protector, she had an air of knowledge, as if she knew far greater things than any other person.

"She might try to oppose us," Prince Kail began as he placed both his arms on Yuuri's shoulders. His voice was quiet, trying to soothe the girl. "But I can use an equal magic, and I'll stop her. Go ahead, don't worry."

Reluctantly, Yuuri stepped towards the spring. Each stepped seemed to drag, making it look as if time was slowly coming to a halt around her. A dark shadow grew across Prince Kail's face each time she inched closer to the water.

When she had finally reached the edge of the water, Yuuri took a deep breath and began to wade into the water. Immediately, the surface of the water broke and the liquid rose into the air, beginning to surround her. The girl screamed, trying to break free, yelling for Prince Kail to save her.

As the people nearby began to run to her rescue, Prince Kail stopped them, holding out one of his arms. Suddenly, the wind picked up, causing Katiya to yelp in surprise. The men screamed, grabbing on to anything near them in order to keep their feet on the ground. The gust of wind began to flow towards the spring, causing the water to thrash about.

Yuuri screamed for the prince one more time before the water finally released her, shattered by the ever growing wind. Prince Kail staggered back a step, exhausted. Yuuri, noticing his fatigue, began to run for him.

"Get back into the spring, Yuuri!" Prince Kail screamed. "It's almost dawn. If you keep hesitating, you won't be able to go home." Slowly, she backed away, returning to her place inside the spring. He took deep breath, extended his arms once again, and began to chant, bellowing his voice towards the sky. "God of space and time. Return this girl of a foreign land to her former place. Please grant my wish—"

Before Prince Kail could finish the spell, Katiya noticed the giant shadow that appeared above Yuuri. It was a man, more like a giant, that was leaning over the edge of the closest building, which towered over the small spring. He wore a vest that seemed to have been made completely out of patches and a bandana of similar fashion. Many bracelets and chokers could be seen hung around his neck. Trophies of kills, perhaps.

Sword in hand, the man jumped down, grabbing Yuuri. She screamed, trying to free herself from her captor. Then, she froze. Though undetected by any other, Katiya noticed the girl's hesitation. Her eyes were fixed on a small bangle that was on the man's wrist.

"Zuwa of the Kashga!" Prince Kail screamed, causing Katiya to flinch at his words. He unsheathed his own sword and began to strike at the giant. Zuwa released Yuuri, focusing on his new attacker.

"Zuwa?" Katiya murmured. She turned to Dorius. "Dorius, that's Zuwa!"

"Indeed."

"It's the Kashga!" Now the guards were screaming. Men flooded out of buildings, out for blood and glory. Soldiers yelled as they charged, desperate to protect their prince.

Just as Katiya was about to run out, Dorius grabbed her arm. "He killed many of our kin at the time he was in Mishkerna," she said, turning to him. "We have to help!" He only looked at her, his expression torn. "Dorius, we can't just sit here and watch this!" But Dorius didn't budge, only tightened his grip on her arm. Realizing he wouldn't help her, with her free arm, she grabbed the dagger at his waist and used the hilt to smack his hand away.

Placing the knife in her mouth, she turned and began to run behind the line of stone buidings. Katiya could hear Dorius yelling after her, ordering her to come back. Blocking the sounds out, she continued until she reached the perch Zuwa himself had appeared on. That wretched Zuwa that tortured so many of her people was there! How could that man even be in Hattusa? He was a criminal!

Once she had made it to the top, she crawled across the roof on all fours, careful not to draw attention. At that moment, Dorius' actions started to explain themselves in her mind. If she tried to kidnap Prince Kail now, Zuwa would roam free, able to kill even more people with his bloodstained hands. If she fought Zuwa, Prince Kail was free to kill her when he was done interrogating her appearance in the city.

"Yuuri, get in the spring! Once I recite the spell, you'll be sent home! Hurry!" It was Prince Kail, still keeping Zuwa preoccupied. Katiya edged closer, now able to see over the side of the roof. Zuwa continued to take powerful swings at the prince, forcing him even further back, never giving him an opening.

Yuuri still stood by the spring, hands clasped in front of her. "Could that . . . could that thing on your head be . . ."

Zuwa, noticing her timid question was for him,stopped his wild swings. He turned to her and laughed, placing his hand on the bandana. "That's right. This is that little boy's skin. I just helped myself to it instead of yours."

The girl stood there, awestruck. No doubt shocked to hear the news from Zuwa himself. Prince Kail lunged for Zuwa's back, but was easily blocked. The two returned to their tussle. "Yuuri! It's sunrise! Hurry and go!"

"Unforgivable!" Crying, Yuuri dashed towards Zuwa. Katiya cursed. No matter how much she wanted Zuwa dead or to have Prince Kail in her hands, she couldn't let this girl die.

Jumping off the roof, Katiya took her blade from her mouth. Zuwa was now swinging for Yuuri, with Prince Kail behind him, screaming for Yuuri to stop. Aiming for Zuwa's blade, Katiya swung her knife down, knocking his sword out of his hand. Yuuri jumped above Zuwa, grabbing the skin bandana. As Zuwa flew forward, confused by Yuuri's actions and Katiya's strike, Prince Kail ran towards them, catching the now falling Yuuri.

"What?" Zuwa turned to Katiya, now crouched on the floor, ready for another strike. Huuriedly, he ran towards his sword on the ground, picked it up and readied himself. "Girl! How dare you! I'll kill you first for interfering!"

Before Zuwa could rush Katiya, one of the Kashga's began to yell. "Dawn! It's sunrise! Sunrise has come!" With one last glare at Katiya, Zuwa cursed, signaling for a retreat. There was nothing they could do here. Before Katiya could pursue them, one of Prince Kail's aides moved in front of her.

"I would prefer it if you'd stay so we could thank you for your help," he said, his eyes becoming sharp.

"That's enough, Ilbani," Prince Kail called. Cradled in his arms was a now sobbing Yuuri. "Why didn't you go home, Yuuri?"

"I . . . just couldn't. Even if . . . I had gone back, it wouldn't be over. I'm sure that if I hadn't taken this off his head . . .I wouldn't be able to keep on living . . . like before." She grabbed Prince Kail's robe, resting her head against his chest. "I can't . . . I can't forgive Tito's murderers!" Suddenly, Yuuri broke down, unable to speak anymore. No one spoke. Katiya just stared, watching the girl cry into Prince Kail's clothes. She didn't know why, but Yuuri's miserable state made Katiya want to protect her.

Katiya shook her head. Sympathizing with the enemy would be a mistake. She could not grow fond of these people, no matter what. Prince Kail gently patted Yuuri's head before looking at Katiya. "Would I be too bold in asking why an entertainer has helped us?"

Katiya only glared in return. She was caught.


	3. First Impressions

"If you want me to answer your questions," Katiya taunted, "you're doing it the wrong way." She sat in a wooden chair, her appendages tied to its planks, in the middle of what seemed like an old storage room. Though it was a little musty, it was better than most she had seen. But, of course, that was because it was in Prince Kail's palace. Prince Kail stood only a few feet away, along with the man he had called Ilbani.

Katiya smiled at them. She wasn't going to make this easy for them, and Prince Kail knew it. He sighed. "We have no reason to harm you, woman. We just want to know who you are and why you were there in the plaza?"

"Woman?" she sneered. She was only eighteen, in the prime of her youth! How dare they call her like she was some old hag! Not to mention she was still in the revealing dancer outfit. "I'm not that old! It at least should be _young_ woman." Prince Kail didn't react and Ilbani continued to glare, unamused. "As I've said before, you're going about this the wrong way. My name is none of your concern either. As for my presence in the plaza, well, I have no desire in telling you. It's a very embarrassing tale, I'm afraid."

"This is no laughing matter, girl," Ilbani barked. "I heard another voice in the direction where you came from. Who were you with? Answer the questions!"

Katiya could see Ilbani's veins pop. She never realized how much fun it was to tease people. Besides, she had nothing to lose even if they decided to kill her. "Oh, now it's girl! Seriously, at least get the title straight before anything else!" Furious, Ilbani began to run for her.

"Stop, Ilbani." The man froze. His lord's orders were like chains keeping him back from his prey. Slowly, Ilbani recovered himself and returned behind the prince, still glaring at the woman who made him loose his composure. Now it was the prince's turn. Prince Kail walked over and stopped just before her, dropping to one knee so he was at her eye level. "Very well then, young lady, will you please tell us why you were there?"

Shivers went down Katiya's spine. It almost felt like his breathe became wind that traveled along her bare skin, or whatever wasn't covered by her skimpy clothes. She looked away for an instant, not wanting him to notice her hesitation. But when she tried to recover, Prince Kail's eyes were still staring at her. "Don't want my name anymore?" Katiya stuttered. "Am I not attractive enough for you to remember that much? I expected more from a playboy."

A slight smirk appeared on Prince Kail's face. He had noticed. "No, just why. Or can you not tell me?"

Katiya wanted to curse. Why did this man make her hesitate? He did nothing! Only said a few words! And that made her clam up? Why was she afraid of him? She had to kidnap him! She couldn't be afraid of him!

"Dear prince," she started, desperate to show that he would not change her mind, no matter what. "You almost make me want to tell you. _Almost_." Putting all her hatred and anger into the last word, it came out as a snarl.

Prince Kail didn't move. He just continued to look at her. Katiya could feel her cheeks begin to blush, her face becoming hot from the rushing blood. Once again, he smirked. "Then we'll try another way."

Suddenly, he slammed one of his hands on the back of the chair, causing a loud creaking sound to escape from the wood. Katiya flinched. If it wasn't for the ropes tying her to the chair, she would have fallen out. When she noticed that he didn't continue, she began to scream. "What are you—"

Before she could curse him to death, Prince Kail cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her. At first, she froze, shocked at the prince's behavior. He was kissing her. Kissing her! She tried to pull away, but Prince Kail followed her lips, leaning her head back so she had nowhere to run. Katiya felt like she couldn't breathe. She began to bite at him, forcing him to pull away, but only a few inches. She gasped, trying to steady her breathing.

When she could finally lift her head again, she prepared herself to scream, yell bloody murder at his face, but she was interrupted again. Prince Kail captured her mouth again, not letting her regain herself. Realizing she didn't stand a chance, Katiya gave up. She let the prince have his way, which he greedily accepted. The chair began to lean back, only supported by its two back legs and Prince Kail's strength.

Katiya closed her eyes, trying to block out Prince Kail's advance. She thought of her mission, her homeland, their oppression under Hittite rule. Trying to grasp onto the feelings of bitterness, she forced her mind to shut itself away. But even through the pain and anger, her lips grew hotter with every second. The heat began burn at her, sending waves throughout her body. She wanted him to let go of her, but she yearned for this feeling to continue.

Why did he have to kiss her? Especially after she vowed never to indulge her desires as a woman. When she became one of the Generals of Mishkerna, she swore to become stronger, to not become a vulnerable person. She had cut off these feelings so she could survive in the world. Why did he have to remind her of what she could never have?

Satisfied, Prince Kail released Katiya, still holding her face, setting the chair back to its original position. Ilbani hadn't moved, eyes wide from shock. After noticing his prince had finished, he began to yell. "Your Highness!"

Prince Kail continued speaking to Katiya, as if he refused to listen to his enraged aide. "You'll become my second concubine." Katiya's eyes grew wide. He smiled. "It seems to be the only way of fixing things around here lately."

Concubine? He wanted her as his concubine? "You!" Katiya snarled. She was furious! How dare this prince toy with her! "You Hittite bastard! Untie me so I can kill you!" She squirmed against her ropes, desperate to strangle the prince where he stood.

"Your Highness!" Ilbani yelled, who now had a hand on his lord, forcing Prince Kail to pay attention. "I beg you to rethink this decision! She disarmed the murderer Zuwa! Now she wants to kill you! And you want her to run around—"

"Keep a strict guard, Ilbani. The other person she was with will surely try to free her." Obviously knowing he could not change his decision, Ilbani released him, bowing his head in defeat. "Young lady, you'll tell me your reason sooner or later," Prince Kail explained as he opened the door to the hall. "Just don't wait too long. I have little _patience_."

After stealing one more glance at Katiya, Ilbani followed Prince Kail out of the room. Outside, she could hear him instruct the guard posted to release her, take her to a room, and keep her there. She only stared at the open door.

"Don't worry. I don't have much either." And, fortunately, neither did Dorius.


	4. Bargain

Katiya sat on the luxurious bed, staring at her new surroundings. The bed itself had numerous pillows, ranging from ones small enough for a single person's head to ones large enough to fit a small child upon. The elaborate rug along the floor prevented the inhabitant from having to touch the rough stone underneath. Even the other furniture had its own regal feeling.

Though her new room had everything a peasant dreamed of, it was still just another prison. Sunlight poured into the room, creating shadows of the iron bars that prevented her from jumping out the window. The only difference the bedroom had from the old storeroom was more furniture.

And the danger of Prince Kail interrogating her with a bed nearby.

Memories of Prince Kail's earlier actions flooded her mind. Katiya grabbed her head, trying to force out the images. "Who does he think he is? Just because he's a prince doesn't mean he can just—" She could feel his lips on hers again, the way he continued to torment her, even after she gave up. "That jerk!"

Suddenly, she thought of Dorius. No doubt he was currently trying to find a way into Prince Kail's castle. He would find her, possibly even capture Prince Kail in the process. She could see him ask her about her time being captured, and she would have to tell him. There was no keeping secrets from Dorius. "Dorius is never going to let me forget this!"

Katiya turned, grabbing one of the smaller pillows on the bed, and threw it across the room, breaking the few dishes on one of the dressers. She grabbed another, this time tearing it at the seams, allowing the feathers to spread around the floor. She continued until every last pillow was destroyed. Sighing, she fell back onto the bed.

She was screwed. How could Katiya, one of the generals of the Mishkernian army, be captured by a prince of the Hittite empire?

Outside the door, she could hear the guards mumbling, probably upset they had to watch such a noisy charge. Well, she wasn't going to make this enjoyable for them. She'd torture them until she escaped. She just had to wait.

Before she could walk up to the door to start kicking it, the guards became quiet. A woman's voice began to speak. The guards only grunted before, what sounded like, running off. "Excuse me." The woman's voice was shaking, as if she was afraid Katiya was a lion that would break through the door. "Um, I wanted to speak with you."

"Who is _I_?" Katiya barked. As if she would be tricked that easily! It was probably some maid standing next to the prince or one of his aides, most likely the one that helped him interrogate her. She would definitely find him before she left and give him a piece of her mind!

"Ah, I'm sorry! My name is Yuuri." Katiya froze. "I just wanted to—"

"I do not want to speak with you." Katiya began to shake. Yuuri, the reason she was in this mess, was just outside her room. And she wanted to talk with her! "Please leave." Katiya began to snicker. This girl either had guts or was just dimwitted.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now—"

"_That_ would be your lover, Kail Mursili. And what you said is a complete understatement!"

"Lover?"

"You are his concubine, correct? I heard in the market today. I also heard that you are his first." Katiya began to laugh aloud. "Quite a feat you accomplished."

"I may be his concubine," Yuuri started, as if she was offended by the comment, "but we are not—"

"Your relationship makes no difference to me, girl," Katiya interrupted. "Leave. I am not in the mood to gossip right now."

"Please! Let me say what I came to say! Then you won't have to see me ever again!"

"Even if I did, I would still see you." Katiya paused, waiting for Yuuri to retort. Yuuri's inability to respond could have meant a few things, but Katiya knew better. She had obviously not been informed of Katiya's new status in the castle. "Didn't you hear from your prince? I'm the second concubine starting today."

"What?" Yuuri gasped. "Prince Kail made—"

"Yes, he made me just like you. The only difference is you have a whole castle to run around in. I'm confined here, thanks to you."

Yuuri remained silent for a while. Just as Katiya had decided the girl had run off from shock, Yuuri began to speak again. "I…I know what I'm about to say is something you don't want to hear! But I will not leave until I say this!"

"What? That Prince Kail is yours? Take him. I don't want him."

"That's not it!" Suddenly, the door burst open. Katiya didn't move. There stood Yuuri, now in regular, servant clothes, which threw Katiya off guard. In her hands were the keys to Katiya's room. Katiya kept her eyes on the metal objects, only a few feet away from her. An opportunity to escape. "I just wanted to thank you!"

"Wha—" Katiya was pulled from her own thoughts of freedom.

"Thank you for saving me! I thought a lot about what happened, and I realized I most definitely would have been killed if you hadn't—" She closed her eyes, no doubt thinking of the worst case scenario. After a deep breath, she continued her rant. "I know that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be stuck here! So, I'm sorry about everything, and you can hate me all you want!"

Katiya began to hear the sound of footsteps running towards the room. Yuuri's rash decision could have let her escape, but now she had lost her chance. Katiya cursed under her breath, but still, Yuuri continued, once again drawing Katiya's attention. "But even though I know you'll hate me, thank you. Thank you for saving me so I can keep living!"

Prince Kail appeared in the doorway, followed by an out of breath Kikkuli. Katiya could feel the blood rush to her face, her eyes immediately focusing on his mouth. She began to remember his kiss, the sweet taste of his lips. Before anyone could notice, she returned her gaze to Yuuri. Prince Kail looked towards Katiya and then to Yuuri. "Yuuri—"

"Prince Kail!" She turned to face him, obviously expecting some sort of reprimanding. "I know you told me not to come here, but I had to! I would have regretted not saying this!"

"Yuuri, I'm not mad at you," he said, his voice now in the same soothing tone he had used to calm her the night before.

Katiya only stared at Yuuri. She was intrigued to this girl, befuddled. This small girl, who had stood up to a notorious killer just last night was now almost brought to tears because of an apology. What was this girl doing here, in someplace she didn't belong? It made her curious.

Prince Kail looked back to Katiya. "Young miss, I'll apologize on her behalf. She has been pressured lately—"

"Because of the boy? Tito, I think you called him," Katiya asked, curious to know what drove Yuuri to her actions. "Was he the reason you charged at Zuwa?"

"Yes, I couldn't leave things like that! Tito didn't deserve it! That's why I'm thanking you!" Yuuri ran up to Katiya, grabbing her hands. "You gave me another chance to avenge Tito! I cannot leave peacefully until his murderers are punished for their crime!"

"So, what do you expect to do?"

"Huh?"

Katiya sighed, removing herself from Yuuri's grip. "I asked what do you plan to do. You are a concubine, not a fighter. What can you accomplish?" Unable to answer, Yuuri just looked away.

"That's enough!" Kikkuli yelled, offended for his lady. "Lady Yuuri doesn't need—" Prince Kail raised his hand, stopping his servant. "Prince Kail!"

Prince Kail sighed. "Unfortunately, what the girl says is the truth. Yuuri is not from this world. She is not accustomed to a violent lifestyle. She would surely be killed before she could even put a scratch on Zuwa."

The room fell silent. Suddenly, Yuuri gasped. "Then I just need help!" Once again, Yuuri grabbed Katiya's hands. "Can you help me?"

Katiya just stood still. "Excuse me?" She was shocked. The concubine of her enemy was asking for her help, right in front of her prince!

"Yuuri!" Prince Kail yelled.

"If you help me, we'll let you go!"

"Yuuri!" This time, his bellow was louder, trying to stop his concubine from sealing his fate.

"She saved me! She did nothing wrong!"

"That's not the point!"

Katiya began to snicker. The prince had kept her interrogation a complete secret. Yuuri had no idea Katiya had sworn to kill Prince Kail. "Miss Yuuri, you should listen to the prince. Though I did save your life, I'm afraid I will not do the same for him." She looked up at the prince as she continued. "Just because I saved you, doesn't mean I never had any other intentions."

She had decided to give him a gift for the little show his concubine had given her. Though her statement would have only increased his desire to know everything about her, it would at least allow her to stay in the room alone and think of ways to escape.

"Then wouldn't being near me help you?" Yuuri asked, now almost begging. "If you become my bodyguard, wouldn't you be close to Prince Kail as well? It's a mutually beneficial deal." Everyone fell silent.

Katiya just stared at Yuuri. Did she just make a deal to let her have opportunities to harm Prince Kail? Katiya looked back to Prince Kail, who's expression had not changed, which made her even more worried. He wasn't seriously contemplating this, was he?

"Hold on, Lady Yuuri!" Kikkuli was screaming now. "It might help you two, but what about Prince Kail? His safety is also important!"

"Fine," Prince Kail said, expression still unchanged. "Miss, you will become her bodyguard." Katiya froze, stunned by his agreement. Even the prince agreed to keep her here!

"Prince Kail!" Kikkuli argued.

"Don't worry, Kikkuli. I'm confident that the young lady won't get the better of me." With Kikkuli still objecting to his idea, he turned to leave. Looking over his shoulder, Prince Kail spoke to Katiya. "This might also allow me to figure out your intentions as well."

"We'll see, Prince Kail," Katiya taunted.

"Ah, but please don't forget what I said before. My patience is very thin, so please hurry and tell me everything." He smiled. "I don't know what will happen if you dawdle."

"I'll be sure to greet you with a kiss when the time comes." A kiss from her dagger, anyway. With one last snicker Prince Kail left, with Kikkuli on his heels.

"Well then, please take care of me from now on!" Yuuri smiled. Katiya sighed. Not only was she caught by the enemy, but also became the enemy's bodyguard.

Dorius would not like this one bit.


	5. Resistance

As Kikkuli guided Katiya throughout the palace, she looked about in awe. The ceiling seemed to tower above her, supported by many thick, stone pillars. Though the palace itself wasn't anything elegant, the rooms it housed were elaborate, each was filled with fine furniture, even in the servants' quarters. The tour seemed to continue for hours, as her guide warily showed her the inner areas, including the open bath, kitchen, and guard houses. They even visited the horse shed, which Katiya enjoyed. The horses would provide fast transportation for her future escape.

Kikkuli frequently commented that the only reason she could be shown the inner workings of Prince Kail's palace was for the protection of Lady Yuuri. His prince had demanded that Katiya be shown the layout of the buildings, stating that she must know every inch in case she must find Yuuri. If a guard did not know his surroundings, he would only be useless.

"There's only one last room to see," Kikkuli grumbled, as if this room was the one he dreaded most. "This will be where you'll stay from now on." When they reached the last room, Kikkuli nodded and then took off, frantic to get away from her. She had surely frightened the man to death, but what did she expect. She had sworn to kill his master with her own two hands.

As she stepped inside, she saw that the furniture was similar to the ones in her previous room. However, the bed was even more extravagant, with etched bed posts that became a canopy overhead, covered with long curtains to provide some privacy. There even seemed to be more pillows. No bars covered the window, much to her relief.

"Is it to your liking?"

Startled, Katiya turned to see Prince Kail. Leaning against the doorway with arms crossed, he stared at Katiya, waiting for her response with a smile. Her reactions obviously gave him some sort of entertainment.

"It's not bad. Very spacious." Katiya paced about the room, dragging her hand across the many dressers and chests. It was then that she noticed a small piece of cloth sticking out of one of the drawers. "But if I'm not mistaken," she started, pointing at the extruding piece, "isn't someone already using this room?"

Curious of her find, Prince Kail approached the dresser, causing Katiya to flinch back. Not wanting to scare her, he stopped in his tracks. Compromising with a few feet distance, he eyed the cloth, smiling at her observation. "Ah! About that . . . you will be sharing this bedroom with two others." Before Katiya could open her mouth to protest, he continued. "Don't worry. They won't harm you in any way."

His tone had changed into the soft voice she had heard multiple times before, when he tried to calm Yuuri on multiple occasions. She could feel chills run along her arms as he spoke, his voice almost sensual.

Regaining herself, Katiya returned to her inquiry. "Whom, may I ask?" She ran back towards the bed, hoping to distance herself from the prince. She didn't need him noticing her hesitations, especially here.

"Do you really want to know?" Prince Kail taunted. Katiya froze where she stood. That playboy prince had actually made it so that she would sleep in the same room as him. Hunter with prey!

"Fine then, since I've pretty much guessed one individual, who's the other?" Prince Kail didn't answer, only letting a snicker escape. Before she could yell at him to answer her question, it clicked. She was his concubine now, but she wasn't the only one.

"You'll have to take your job seriously, young lady." As he spoke, Prince Kail began to approach the bed, careful not to make any sudden movements. Katiya wouldn't hesitate to attack him if she felt threatened, and he knew it. "Otherwise, there's no escape from my castle."

"Don't get conceited, you little prince!" Her voice came out as a snarl, letting every feeling of hate show itself. "I just have to kill Zuwa of the Kashga! Then I will be rid of you and this annoying country!"

"What did the Hittite empire do to you?" He continued his approach, only a foot away from her. "I don't even know what I did myself to warrant such actions from such a person as yourself."

"Don't play dumb with me, Hittite dog! First, your _empire_ killed my father and many of my kin! And as for you—" Katiya stopped, covering her mouth as she remembered his kiss. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she recalled his violent taking of her lips.

"Was it your first?" Prince Kail smiled, noticing her blush.

"What?"

"Your first kiss. Was that time in the storeroom your first?" He edged closer, now only inches away. "If you imagined it to be better, I can fix that."

She pushed on his chest, desperate to separate herself from him, which only caused her to fall back onto the bed. "Stay away from me! Don't come near me!"

Placing one knee on the bed, he knelt over her, giving her no opportunity to flee. "Seeing as how you're reacting, I'm correct."

"Fine! It was! Now get off of me!"

Prince Kail sighed. "It seems I've found another woman who does not understand the full meaning of concubine."

Suddenly, he grabbed her arms, forcing them onto the plush surface of the bed. Without allowing her to resist, he began to kiss her neck, sending shivers down her spine. This man lived to torment her. Katiya tried to push him off, but his hands remained steadfast as he continued his advances, now placing his mark along her collarbone. With one scream, she threw her head forward, head butting him, knocking him off balance.

Freeing herself, Katiya pushed herself away into the far corner of the bed, pulling a few pillows with her to shield herself. "I understand completely, you pervert! And I will forever refuse you until I escape from this hell!"

"That makes me quite sad."

"What did you say?"

He sighed, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. "Since you are trying very hard to struggle against me, it seems I must take action to restrain you."

"What?" Grabbing another pillow, Katiya held it above her, ready to strike him if he came any closer. "Are you going to tie me down? I won't be able to protect your precious one, if that's the case."

"You think I will let you go after you kill Zuwa?" Prince Kail's voice had lost any softness it once had. He only stared at the other end of the room, a hard expression on his face. "Zuwa is not the only one responsible for Tito's death. The other is in a place you cannot reach, nor can openly touch."

Was it a trick to keep her here? Or was Zuwa really only the beginning of her ordeals? She had not heard of any political unrest in the Hittite empire? Who else would become an enemy of the prince? Dorius would know better than her. Dorius. Suddenly, the night the Kashga clan attacked replayed in her mind.

"_So, there is bad relations between Prince Kail and the Queen. __Perhaps this plan might not work as well as we thought."_

"Is it the Queen?" Katiya whispered. Prince Kail suddenly turned to her, eyes wide in shock. "I heard…Kikkuli, was it? I heard him report about the guards, that they could stop any attack from the Queen." He said nothing. She continued to confirm her suspicions. "If that is so, did she send Zuwa?"

Prince Kail began to laugh. "You're more perceptive than I thought. I was under the impression you were a wild spirited entertainer out for my head."

"I only wanted your head after you kissed me!" Pillow still in hand, she threw it at him, though it was easily blocked.

He only looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "Who are you, really?" Katiya could feel her heart skip a beat. Why did this man, her enemy, make her feel this way, with only a look? He didn't even have to touch her to make her feelings become a mess.

Before she could answer with another smart comment, Yuuri appeared in the doorway. "Prince Kail, Ilbani sends word it's about time to start making preparations for the trip to Arinna." She froze as she took in the scene. Katiya could see the realization click in her mind when she began to stutter. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Don't worry, Yuuri," Prince Kail assured. "Nothing happened."

Katiya looked at Yuuri, then to Prince Kail. "I don't understand. As his concubine, aren't you at least a little jealous to see him with another woman?"

"Don't be mistaken!" Yuuri answered hurriedly. "Queen Nakia wants my head in order to put her son on the throne! In order to prevent this, Prince Kail made me his concubine to protect me! Nothing has happened between me and Prince Kail."

"But you share the same room." She looked to Prince Kail, who was now staring longingly at the bed, and then at Katiya, intentions quite clear. "And he's a complete beast! He should have at least made one move on you!"

"He did, but once I said I loved another man, he stopped."

Katiya froze. So, just because she hadn't said that she had someone waiting for her back home, the prince had kept making moves on her? She cursed. And now that she had revealed he had taken her first kiss, he would never believe her even if she did use that excuse.

"Miss," Yuuri started, staring curiously at Katiya. "You seem to think Prince Kail is a bad man. He really is a kind person."

"He's a Hittite!" Katiya barked, startling Yuuri. "If you were me, you would not say such things!"

As Yuuri stepped forward to defend Prince Kail, he stepped in front of her. "Enough. Yuuri, please tell Ilbani I will arrive shortly." With one last glance at Katiya, Yuuri departed, running back in whatever direction she came from.

Katiya didn't move, Yuuri's words still in her mind. Yes, Prince Kail hadn't killed her, tortured her, and was taking care of her. He even made her Yuuri's bodyguard. But why was everyone here ignorant of all the bad things the Hittites had done? Just because nothing had happened to them, did they just assume everything else was alright? Because they couldn't see what happened miles away? She could feel tears beginning to fall down her face, but she did not whimper. She refused to show complete weakness to a Hittite prince!

Prince Kail, moving to leave, stopped in the doorway. "Yuuri is a very outspoken girl and has lots of energy. You should rest a while before following her about." Without turning to look at his crying prisoner, he left. Katiya didn't know for sure whether or not it was because her own tears clouded her vision, but she swore she noticed Prince Kail's expression had changed.

His face had looked pained.

Not able to hold it in any longer, Katiya burst into tears, sobbing into one of the pillows. She didn't understand why, but at the sight of Prince Kail, her heart felt like lead, creating a sharp pain in her chest.

Tightening her grip on the pillow, she began to whisper to herself. "Dorius…help me."


	6. Reality

Katiya, now in fresh clothes, sat on the edge of the bed. After she had finished crying, Yuuri had entered the room with clothes for her to wear. She had told her they were sent by Prince Kail, in hopes that Katiya would agree that he was a kind gentleman, not a Hittite brute that Katiya claimed he was.

She cursed, punching the bed with both arms. Why couldn't that selfish man just leave her alone and let her go! Sighing, she looked down at herself. At least her new attire covered more of her skin, unlike Dorius' _clever_ disguise.

Prince Kail had picked out a tan tunic that reached her knees, and was tightened around the waist with a brown sash. It was very similar to Yuuri's servant garb, except that Katiya's had long sleeves, which, surprisingly, were very comfortable in such hot weather. Her bare feet were now given small boots, fastened by small ropes that held them above her ankles.

"Are you alright?" Katiya was pulled out of her thoughts by Yuuri. She sat beside Katiya, a worried expression on her face. "Are the clothes uncomfortable? I can get something else, if you want." Katiya stared. She had forgotten the girl was still here.

"It's alright. There's no need to bother about me."

"I can't do that," Yuuri murmured, looking down. "You're here because of me. If I just ignored that fact, what would that make me?"

Both girls were quiet. Katiya opened her mouth to speak, to tell Yuuri that it would be better for her to just forget she even existed, but she stopped herself. Even if she argued, it was obvious Yuuri would only bother her even more. Without turning to Yuuri, she tried to change the subject. "You said you want to avenge Tito before you go back to Japan…was it?"

Yuuri quickly looked to Katiya. "How did you—"

"I was in the plaza for a long time…before the Kashga attacked. I overheard you all talking."

"Oh." Yuuri curled her legs towards her chest, cradling her knees. "Yes, Japan is my home country. I'm not a Hittite. My family is back there. They're probably really worried about me."

"You didn't travel here on your own?"

"No. Queen Nakia brought me here with her magic. I was taken here against my will."

"I see." An awkward silence fell over the two. Neither had any idea what to speak about that would not offend or bring up bad memories for the other.

The sound of soldiers running began to echo through the hall. Grateful for an excuse to leave, Katiya ran to the door, peering out to see what the ruckus was about. Yuuri ran out and, after catching a glimpse of Prince Kail, ran towards him. Katiya stayed by the door, unsure if facing the prince was a good idea. Only an hour ago he had her crying on his bed. How was she supposed to react to him now? But wouldn't this be a good opportunity to get information about Prince Kail and the Hittite empire?

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Katiya walked into the hall, following Yuuri. As she approached, she could sense the tense atmosphere about the group. Prince Kail, with a furrowed face, was speaking with Ilbani and Kikkuli, who, usually calm, seemed very troubled.

"Exactly," Prince Kail stated, arms crossed. "_Someone_ is helping them secretly." As if knowing the perpetrator, a dark shadow passed over Ilbani and Kikkuli's faces.

Yuuri, now standing next to Prince Kail, gasped. "Maybe it's—"

"Yuuri, don't say it!" Prince Kail bellowed, interrupting her from saying anything further. "We don't have any proof."

"Of what?" Katiya interjected. She was curious of what could throw such confident people into such chaos.

Prince Kail turned to her, eyes becoming a little gentler. "You look good in those clothes. They're also easier to move around in." He began to approach her, but she immediately stepped away. He stopped, settling for the small distance. As he looked her over, he held his gaze on her face, as if examining her. Suddenly, his face became worried again. "Did you rest well? You look a little pale."

"My health is none of your concern," Katiya barked. Though the small conversation had made her heart begin to burn, she continued her inquiry. Prince Kail wouldn't throw her off so easily. "What do you not have proof of? Judging by all the fuss, I'd bet Queen Nakia is becoming quite a busy person."

Knowing he had failed, Prince Kail sighed. "In any case, I've been ordered by the Emperor to command the punitive forces. I must depart from Hattusa immediately."

Yuuri flinched, which Katiya caught out of the corner of her eye. "You're leaving Hattusa…what about…me?" Was Yuuri really not in love with Prince Kail?

Prince Kail was silent. Stepping between Yuuri and Prince Kail, Ilbani began to speak. "The battlefield is no place for a woman. Of course, Lady Yuuri will wait here."

Katiya could feel her veins pop. How could Ilbani say women were worthless on the field of battle? Granted, the man had no idea she was a general of an entire army. However, the fact that the words even left his mouth pissed her off. Katiya couldn't leave things as they were. "Why not bring her along?"

Ilbani, eyes wide, turned to her. "What?"

"I can protect her, probably better than you ever could. Just let her go already!"

"Women are a distraction on the field!" Ilbani began to yell, every part of him against such a proposal. "If something happens to Lady Yuuri, Prince Kail can't—"

"I dare you to say that a third time," Katiya growled. She had trained herself to fight on her own, not wanting to rely on another in a fight. Ilbani's comments were becoming tiresome, and hearing them repeatedly only made it that much more difficult for her to restrain herself. "I will protect her. Besides, if she's left in the care of a civil servant, she'll be assassinated easily."

"Why do you say that?" As if he had caught a thief in a lie, Ilbani pointed at her. "Aren't you her protector? And you just boasted of your abilities—"

Katiya turned to Prince Kail. "When you leave, so will I. If the hunter does not keep watch over his catch, it will slip away at the first chance. Besides," she turned to Yuuri, "I never made any promises to watch the girl, remember."

Kikkuli, who was present during Yuuri's proposal to have Katiya become her bodyguard, became enraged. "Sly woman! You just want a chance to kill His Highness without anyone noticing you!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll let _His Highness _decide."

Prince Kail stood silently, switching his gaze between Katiya and Yuuri. Closing his eyes, as if he had made a decision in that brief moment, he turned to leave. "I will go prepare to leave. Come, Kikkuli. Ilbani, the rest I'll leave to you."

Ilbani bowed as his master left, with Kikkuli in tow. Yuuri only stared at the prince's back, before looking at Ilbani. "Will you not go, Ilbani?"

"He is a civil servant, Yuuri," Katiya explained, slightly surprised at Yuuri's ignorance of the world. How different was her country? "He will stay behind and look after things at home while his master is gone."

As soon as the prince was out of sight, Ilbani began to glare at the girls, which confused Katiya. She could understand this man not wanting her in his presence, or his master's, but what had Yuuri done that she didn't know about? He looked at her as if she was another assassin! This fragile girl who seemed could no more hurt a fly than a human being!

"Ilbani," Yuuri started, voice soft, trying hard not to seem imposing, "you seem to oppose me being here."

He was quiet before he began to explain himself, which seemed to Katiya like he was deciding whether or not to blatantly insult Yuuri or to gently throw her into complete despair. "His Highness used to say he wouldn't have any concubines. I also supported that."

Both girls looked at each other, unsure that they had heard the man correctly. The womanizing prince said he wouldn't take any concubines? Katiya would have dismissed such a bold statement, had it not come directly from Ilbani. This man could, and would, do anything to protect his lord, but in no way would he lie about his master's convictions. Both Prince Kail and Ilbani were too proud to hide such facts.

"What?" Yuuri gasped.

"That's fine. If you wish to stay, you need to know about this. His Highness Kail is an important person to the succession of the Imperial line."

A confused look appeared on Yuuri's face. "But isn't he the third prince?"

"The current crown prince, His Highness Arnuwanda, has a frail body. Even though he has a princess and five concubines, he has no children. He probably cannot hope for any from now on. The second prince, His Highness Telepinu, can't take the throne because his mother is of low social standing.

"In that respect, our Highness is the former Queen's child, and is of sound mind and body. In terms of qualifications, he is the foremost person who can succeed the throne. Everyone has agreed to that, except the current Queen."

"Whoever becomes the King has nothing to do with me!" Turning on her heels, Yuuri started to walk away. But before she could flee, Ilbani continued.

"If His Highness becomes the King, his wife will become the Tavananna. If the Tavananna is lacking in quality, what would happen? Look at the current Queen Nakia."

Yuuri froze, reality sinking in.

"His Highness has said before, _If I receive the throne, I will have strict demands of my wife. She must be capable of leading people, have self-caution, self-control, and many other things. But I won't keep any concubines. In my lifetime I will only love my one wife!_ So His Highness has always been looking for a princess to meet those conditions. And then, suddenly taking you in as his concubine—"

"Don't worry. He hasn't forgotten his promise." Yuuri muttered. Before Ilbani could question her statement, Yuuri ran, refusing to look back. Katiya watched her back until she ducked into one of the halls, most likely to go cry in a corner of an unused room.

Sighing, Katiya turned back to Ilbani. "Ilbani, was that really necessary? She will be sent back to her own country in a year, will she not? Was there really a need to say that much?"

"If she grows attached to the current arrangements, she will never leave and only have false hopes. I'm just preventing future problems."

"What a good servant you are," Katiya chuckled.

"And then there is _you_."

Katiya, losing all sense of previous humor, stared at Ilbani. Was this man really suspecting her of trying to seduce Prince Kail?

"You have nothing to worry about," she assured, her tone condescending. "I won't be getting attached to anything. I'll be leaving shortly, anyway."

"Weren't you here to kill Prince Kail?"

"Even if I told you no, would you really believe me?" Ilbani remained silent. Obviously, he wouldn't. It was his job to suspect people who threatened the prince. "I didn't think so." Katiya began to walk in the direction Yuuri had run off.

"Where are you going?"

"To go soothe a child. Which reminds me…Ilbani." She turned to look him in the eye. He flinched back. Her gaze was piercing, trying to ensure that she meant every word she was going to say. "Tell Prince Kail that the ideal princess he seeks does not exist in this era anymore. If he wants someone of that standard, he should look in places other than high society households." Ilbani's jaw tightened, which did not go unnoticed. "But, perhaps even you already know this?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Everyone knows about the playboy prince that has slept with many girls, pampered princesses and noble women. And yet he has not found his chosen one yet? He is running out of options and time, don't you think?" Katiya left, turning down the same hall that Yuuri had fled to, which receded into the dark, neglected by servants to keep it lit.

As soon as she was certain Ilbani could no longer see her, she slammed her fist into the stone wall. What was she thinking? Why was she giving advice to a Hittite? It would be beneficial for her people if Prince Kail, the only plausible heir to the Hittite empire, married a typical princess, one who couldn't even bathe herself without help from her maids! And yet, she couldn't bring herself to keep her mouth shut! Why did she say such a thing? That the prince should look someplace different than nobility?

Once again, she slammed her fist into the wall. She knew why. Hope. Hope that those eyes of his would look towards someone like her. She couldn't stomach the idea of that man with another woman as his wife.

But why? Katiya could feel the hatred in her heart for him and his people, but yet she still wanted him. Whether it was lust or genuine affection, she couldn't tell. She just didn't want to imagine him with another.

She took a deep breath, trying to control her feelings. Even if Prince Kail did feel the same way, even if he loved her, reality would not permit such a relationship. Katiya was Mishkernian. He was Hittite. Not to mention, with Yuuri's earlier reactions, there was a chance that she too loves Prince Kail.

Katiya looked into the dark hallway, feeling her resolve strengthen before she began to step forward. She would bury her feelings, lock them away so no man could shake her. She would escape this castle.


	7. Nightmare

"_Katiya! What do you think you're doing?"_

Dorius?

"_You were supposed to kidnap Prince Kail! Why are you helping the Hittites?"_

Wait! Dorius!

"_Traitor! And you call yourself a Mishkernian!"_

No! Dorius! Please, wait!

"Hey! Wake up!"

Katiya's eyes flew open as she tried to take deep breathes. She felt like she was suffocating, her chest as heavy as lead. Trying to regain her senses, she noticed someone was standing above her, holding her arms. An assassin?

Pushing her attacker off, she rolled off of what she assumed was a bed and landed on her feet, crouching on the floor. Her eyes were hazy and she felt weak, so she balanced herself with one hand on the plush rug of the room, the other above her head in case the person decided to take a swing at her.

She could hear the person speaking, though the words were inaudible. But she could at least tell he was male. The figure suddenly began to approach her. Before he could get close, she leaped forward, throwing her shoulder into his gut, causing him to fly backward.

Katiya felt his arms surround her as he hit what sounded like furniture, causing both to crumple to the floor as multiple objects fell on top of them. She was too weak to run, but she wouldn't die here. She still had to return to Mishkerna and report her mission. She just couldn't die here!

Finding the last few ounces of strength in her body, she tried to kick the attacker off of her, to get as far away as she could, but he grabbed her again, refusing to let her go. He was speaking again, but Katiya ignored him. She struggled, clawing at him, trying to force him to release her.

"Hey!"

Dorius? No, that wasn't Dorius. Who was it?

"Wake up already!"

Prince Kail? Katiya stopped moving, and looked up at the man. Her blurry vision began to clear. Sitting before her was Prince Kail, dressed in his fighting attire. His long robes had been replaced by a shorter one that went to his knees, which allowed for fast movements, and the chest plate he wore provided protection to his vitals. He was looking down at her, worry and fear on his face, as if he had just watched a loved one being struck down before him.

"Prince…Kail?" Katiya whispered. At her recognition, he smiled and nodded. "What—"

Before she could finish, she felt all her strength leave her body. Just as she collapsed, Prince Kail caught her head, only inches above the hard floor.

Cradling her up into his arms, Prince Kail carried her back to the bed. Katiya, now adjusting to reality, felt the previous evening's events race through her mind. After she had finished speaking with Ilbani, she had chased after Yuuri, who had returned to the bedroom. There, she had consoled the girl and stopped her from crying, and both had fallen asleep. Her dream also replayed itself in her mind, which caused her to tear up. She didn't want Dorius to be mad at her. She didn't care if the whole world was against her, but Dorius? As a tear fell from her cheek, it landed on Prince Kail's arm, which caused him to stop just before the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. When she didn't answer, he gently placed her back onto the bed, slowly lowering her head back onto the pillows. "Should I call a servant?" Katiya only closed her eyes and shook her head, which required a lot of effort.

Unsure of what to do, Prince Kail sat next to her and began to stroke her cheek. At the sensation of someone touching her Katiya opened her eyes. His hand paused for a moment, but continued the soft, slow motions.

If Katiya wasn't so weak, she would have immediately swatted his hand away. But she didn't, and he knew it. She stared up at him, trying to force herself to glare, but the touch of his hand wouldn't allow her.

"Who's Dorius?" he suddenly asked, his expression becoming serious as he stopped his caresses. Katiya flinched, which sent sparks of pain throughout her body. How did he know? Her thoughts must have been easy to read because Prince Kail continued. "You spoke his name in your sleep. It looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you afraid of him?"

The only one she had to be scared of was the prince! He was the source of all her troubles! Not that she would tell him that. Katiya only shook her head again, which only hurt her more.

Sensing her pain, he began his motions again. "I'm sorry. It must hurt to move in your condition. Can you speak?"

"Yes."

"Should I get a doctor?"

"There's no need," she hurriedly spoke. An examination by a doctor would only expose her Mishkernian lineage. She had to avoid that at all costs. "I'll be better in a little while. It was probably because of too much stress."

Prince Kail continued to stare at her. She cursed, feeling the blood begin to rush to her cheeks. Being so close, he would definitely notice. Careful not to cause more shocks of pain, she turned her head to look away, but he caught her chin, slowly pulling her back to face him. "So, who is this Dorius?"

Crap. "He's nobody, okay? Please, let me go."

"I don't believe that." He inched closer, hand still holding her chin. "A person doesn't call out to _nobody_ in their sleep."

"Even so, it doesn't concern you!" Anger flashed across his face, sending shivers throughout her body. They weren't painful, but she had never seen Prince Kail so upset before.

Before she could ask why he was so upset, he clasped her lips with his own. Katiya gasped, shocked. Why did he do torment her so? She wanted to push him off, but her body wouldn't let her. Every movement she made ended up causing her to wince in pain.

Desperate to get him off, she cried out. Realizing his actions had only hurt her, Prince Kail pulled back, but still hovered above her. "Why do you only hurt me?" she whimpered. More tears began to roll down her face, soaking the pillow underneath her. "Is this all just a sick game to you?"

Katiya could see his eyes widen. They stayed still for a moment, silent except for her escaping whimpers. Prince Kail turned away from her, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." Just as she was about to question him, he gently pat her forehead, rose, and left the room. As he shut the door she could hear Kikkuli outside.

"My Lord, you still must finish preparing for the ceremony before we set out to recapture Arinna. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, Kikkuli. I'm just checking a few things before we head over to the King's palace."

As soon as the footsteps disappeared, Katiya broke down. This was the second time Prince Kail had her crying on his bed. She whispered to herself, telling herself that everything would be ok. Prince Kail wouldn't bring Yuuri with him to war, and she would be free to run away.

She'd never have to see him anymore.

But what if Prince Kail _did_ bring Yuuri with him to Arinna? Katiya cursed. That would mean she would have to stay with the prince even longer. She couldn't deal with that!

"Dammit Dorius! Hurry up and get me!"


	8. Decisions

Sitting at the top of the stone steps outside of Prince Kail's palace, Katiya eyed the elaborately decorated chariot waiting at the bottom. The white steeds, anxious to pull away and run free, constantly adjusted their footing, causing their hooves to beat out an almost steady rhythm. Their bridles jingled as the gold plated tassels swung from side to side with each movement of the great beasts. Occasionally one would snort or sigh, as if to tell the boy holding them in place that they would pull away even if he still hung on for dear life. They were wild spirited beings. Free creatures that would do as they pleased.

To a point. Katiya sighed. She, just like the horses, could only dream of true freedom.

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine Mishkerna, before the Hittite's had invaded, with its peaceful towns and humble people. There were no dangers like sickness or plague, even the thought of invasion never crossed anyone's mind. Children were able to roam outside the edges of town to pick berries and roll in the fields without any care in the world. Yes, she could see her father standing outside their house, calling her back to eat before he had eaten her share. It was the only reason she would ever return home from a day in the fields. Katiya could feel herself smile, genuinely smile.

"Are you feeling any better, miss?" Pulled from her thoughts of home, Katiya turned to see Yuuri standing behind her. "I heard from Prince Kail that you weren't well earlier. Are you alright now?"

"Yes," she growled, upset Yuuri had interrupted her. "Probably just too much stress built up. That's all." She turned to look back at the horses. "It's nothing you have to worry about."

Katiya could hear Yuuri taking a breath, most likely to try to defend her worry by saying she couldn't leave her alone, before she was interrupted by Ilbani. "The ceremony will be beginning shortly. If we don't leave for the King's palace now, we will be late, my Lord."

Crap. Prince Kail was there as well.

Refusing to turn around, Katiya held her gaze below, desperate not to catch a glimpse of the prince. She had finally settled down and was having happy thoughts! Why did he have to show up now! She sighed. Of course, it was inevitable. She was to attend the ceremony along with Yuuri, whether she wanted to or not.

Prince Kail's footsteps stopped just behind her, only for a moment, before he decided to pass without a word, which for some reason upset Katiya. As he approached the chariot and the restless steeds, Ilbani paused near Katiya.

Out of curiosity, Katiya looked up, only to stare back into Ilbani's glare. He was making no attempt at his disagreement in letting her attend. She chuckled. "Don't worry, Ilbani. If I was going to kill anyone, it would be your prince, not His Majesty."

Even though she had brushed off such a delicate topic, everyone, maybe except Yuuri, knew the danger of bringing Katiya along, though now she was starting to doubt Prince Kail's common sense. Ilbani had every right to try to stop her from going to the King's palace.

"Leave it alone, Ilbani," Prince Kail called, who was now waiting on the chariot next to Kikkuli, who had taken command of the reins. Reluctantly, Ilbani receded back to his master, casting one last glare towards Katiya.

Another chariot pulled up behind the prince's, less decorated yet still carrying a royal charm. Yuuri, still visibly depressed about the prince leaving her, stepped into Prince Kail's chariot. Unnecessarily, as Katiya approached, Ilbani lead her to the second.

The ride to the King's palace was quiet, even with Ilbani constantly sending dirty looks next to her, much to Katiya's amazement. She had expected to see people lined up out front of Prince Kail's home, to send their well wishes or just to see their prince in person. Instead, only a few women and children scattered the streets, scurrying around as if they were in a hurry.

Her deduction was correct.

Just as the chariots were able to clearly spot the King's palace, Katiya noticed a huge, dark shadow around its grounds. At first, she had thought plague had ruined the land, scarred it black, but on closer inspection, the shadow began to move. They were Hittite citizens.

The large crowd of people, as if they were trying to storm the palace, screamed at the tops of their lungs and waved flags and banners. Every citizen was here to send off their warriors, women their husbands, and children their fathers. It was a cheerful atmosphere, much different than back home in Mishkerna.

In Mishkerna, there was little chance one would remain alive after a battle. A Mishkernian's coming of age ceremony usually ended in the boy or girl leaving to train, rarely going home to visit. And even if they didn't join the fighting forces, if they were spotted outside of Mishkerna, you were free game. An open target.

After fighting through the mass of citizens, the chariots pulled up to the entrance of the palace. As soon as the horses had stopped, Ilbani grabbed for Katiya's arm, pulling her off. He would not let her out of his sight.

Turning to Yuuri, Prince Kail placed a hand on one of her shoulders. "You must get off here, Yuuri."

"Why?"

"The prince must ride up to the King, Miss Yuuri," Kikkuli explained. "You will be accompanied by Ilbani during the ceremony."

With a nod, Yuuri jumped off the chariot, but before she could turn around to say anymore, Prince Kail instructed Kikkuli to pull away. Yuuri only stood and watched as Prince Kail's chariot disappeared into the dust, looking as if she was a child that had just been abandoned by his family.

"Yuuri, let's go," Katiya called softly. "You're going to see him in a few minutes anyway." When she didn't respond, Katiya snapped. She would not be ignored. If Yuuri could pull her away from her happy thoughts, then she could do the same! "If you just stand there all day, you'll really miss him leave!" Responding to her temper, Yuuri slowly turned and began to walk towards them, head still down. "Pull yourself together, Yuuri!" Since Yuuri was clearly not going to cheer up anytime soon, Katiya grabbed her hand and lead her into the palace. Ilbani stepped in front of her, blocking her path, which only infuriated her more. She was tired of all the drama. "If you have a problem, then lead the way! I won't leave your side and I won't do anything! So, can we just hurry up and get this over with so I can go home!"

Ilbani hesitated a moment before deciding to guide her and Yuuri. Katiya tightened her grip on Yuuri, which finally got the girl to make a sound, even though it was out of pain. Yuuri began to struggle against Katiya as she pulled her along, who refused to slow down or loosen her hold, which only lead to high pitched bickering and whining.

"Will you two cut it out already!" Ilbani snapped. "You are in the King's palace right now!"

Opening their mouths to retort, both girls stopped in their tracks. Prince Kail's palace was indeed large, but it was nothing compared to where they were standing. If the prince's castle had tall columns, the king's was twice as tall. If he had many etchings and elaborate decorations, here there were more and even more dazzling. If he had many rooms and storage areas, no doubt this palace had ten times more.

Sighing, Ilbani grabbed Katiya's arm and dragged her along, who in turn kept her hold on Yuuri. Katiya didn't know for how long Ilbani lead them through such a grand place, but the train suddenly stopped outside another entrance. Coming to her senses, Katiya looked down below the palace.

"So many soldiers!" Yuuri gasped.

Katiya only stood, awestruck. She had never seen so many soldiers in one place before. Yes, she saw the invasion of Mishkerna by the Hittites. She even commanded a portion of the Mishkernian army along with the other generals. But this was just too big. The army was divided into two main groups, which were the chariot force and the foot soldiers. Furthermore, the soldiers were even more divided into their respective weapons. Katiya could pick out the archers from the brute strength fighters easily, but that was also due to the high organization of such a large group of fighters.

She could feel herself begin to shake, which she hoped Ilbani wouldn't notice. There was no way Mishkerna could survive another attack from the Hittites. They would be wiped off the face of the earth if war broke out again. But Katiya didn't shake in fear. She was excited. If Katiya could somehow help gain Mishkerna's independence from such a great nation, it would be a feat in itself, even more so if she could destroy the empire in the process.

Katiya smiled. Certainly, this would be a challenge, but at least it would be a good one.

"Of course," Ilbani scoffed, throwing Katiya's arm away from himself, offended someone was even remotely surprised at the empire's power. "In order to maintain order in such a vast empire, a large fighting force is only necessary. Any simpleton could comprehend that sort of common sense."

Katiya tried to hide her laughter at his remark, releasing Yuurio cover her mouth. However, it was too much. A small snort escaped, causing a furious Yuuri to start glaring at her. Before Yuuri began to throw her fists, a man ran past them, stopping at the edge of the drop near the soldiers.

The people immediately quieted down. Taking a deep breath, he began to yell out, projecting his voice as loud as he could for all to hear. "Presenting His Majesty, King Suppililiuma! Her Majesty, Tavananna, Queen Nakia!"

Though subtle, Katiya noticed Yuuri flinch as the Queen was announced, the woman who had taken her from her home and brought her here to be sacrificed. The woman who was also the reason Katiya had been caught by Prince Kail.

Another man then emerged from the entrance, this time at a steady walking pace. He had a thick white beard, and wore a long, dark, elaborate cloak that made his golden headband stand out. Though an older man, he carried a sense of dignity and pride. No doubt this man was the King.

Following behind him was a woman, much younger than her husband, yet old enough to say she was well in her years. Her blonde hair was tied above her head, which made her seem much younger than she probably was. She wore a beautiful dress and heavy jewelry, fitting for a Queen of a prosperous empire.

However what caught Katiya's attention the most wasn't her haughty walk nor her visible arrogance. Her eyes. They were sharp like Ilbani's, yet even more cold, as if whatever stood before them was nothing but an insect to be stepped on. There was no feeling inside. Just emptiness.

"That woman there…is that—" Yuuri started, which, thankfully, pulled Katiya away from her inspection of the Queen. If the woman had noticed her staring, she most likely would have been accused of plotting against the royal family.

"Her Majesty Queen Nakia," Ilbani answered, not betraying any of his ill will towards the woman, something Katiya gave him credit for. King Suppililiuma stopped in front of his throne, which was placed in the center of the entrance. Queen Nakia sat in her own throne, which was off towards his right.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Katiya noticed a hooded figure approach behind the Queen. At first, she had thought it was a bold assassin who would stop at nothing to kill the Queen. But, instead, she turned and began to whisper to the figure. An attendant?

"Miss?" Yuuri whispered to Katiya, curious as to what was distracting her.

"It's nothing," Katiya replied. Though she decided not to glance over in the Queen's direction, she felt her stomach begin to turn at the thought of the hooded person. Not only did this person make her feel sick, but they felt slightly familiar, yet she didn't know why. She had never in her life seen anyone in such garb before.

After the King and Queen were in their places, the bellowing man continued. "Now presenting His Highness, Prince Kail!"

Everyone was silent, waiting for the prince to appear. As soon as Yuuri began to fidget with anxiety, the sound of hoofs and clanging metal rose above the silence. Not far off, Prince Kail appeared on his chariot, with Kikkuli still steering. Yuuri gasped, happy to see him again. Katiya remained silent, surprised at the prince's demeanor.

This prince who had tortured her with his annoying presence, Prince Kail who never seemed to act his age or have any common sense about himself, actually looked like a prince at this very moment! Kikkuli steered the steeds up a ramp, which lead up before the King, yet still a distance below him and still above the soldiers.

Prince Kail gracefully stepped of his chariot before the King, bending on one knee to bow to his father. King Suppililiuma smiled, no doubt proud that his son was growing into an excellent prince. As the bellowing man ran off back into the palace, the King regained his composure, and, in an instant, he no longer had the face of a father, but instead the face of a hardened ruler.

"Our supreme god Teshub!" King Suppililiuma spoke, hands raised, his voice reverberating off the walls of his palace and any nearby buildings. "Grant the Hittite's a glorious victory!" He looked upon his son. "Prince Kail, as my representative, I give you full authority! Lead the troops and free Arinna swiftly!"

Nodding, Prince Kail bowed his head once more before turning to the thousands of soldiers below him, who were waiting for their new general. "Troops, we're off to war!" Every citizen and soldier then began to yell, screaming out praises to the royal family and wishes for victory. With one last wave to the crowd, Prince Kail mounted his chariot once again, nodding to Kikkuli to start their departure.

As the chariot passed before the girls and Ilbani, Yuuri ran forward towards the edge. "Prince Kail—"

Prince Kail's hand slammed down on Kikkuli's shoulder, forcing him to abruptly stop the horses which began to sound in protest. Looking up, he reached out one of his hands. "Yuuri, are you ready to go?" Yuuri froze, dumbfounded at the prince's question. Katiya only stared. A feeling of being tricked began to creep over her. As soon as Prince Kail cast a quick glance in her direction, she knew his plot. He was trying to keep her with him! Prince Kail looked back to Yuuri. "I can protect you if you stay by my side! Will you come with me?"

"Your Highness!" Ilbani yelled, even louder than usual.

"If you trust me, come with me," Prince Kail pleaded. He looked once more towards Katiya. "I will not let you run away so easily."

Immediately, Yuuri jumped off the ledge, falling into Prince Kail's arms. Turning to Kikkuli, the prince gently set her down beside him, setting her on her feet. After checking to make sure she was alright, Prince Kail turned back to Katiya, who was now glaring. He raised his hand again, enticing her to come.

She cursed. Katiya had two options, both of which made her cringe. One was she could accept Prince Kail's offer, go with him to Arinna and protect Yuuri, all the while fighting off every single one of his advances. Plus, she would be surrounded by even more guards and soldiers with no escape until they returned, which remained unknown at this point. On the other hand, she could decline. Then she would face the punishment of disobeying royalty, be placed in prison or even worse.

With one last glimpse out at the horizon, and her freedom, Katiya ran to the edge and leapt, aiming for Prince Kail. She had hoped that her momentum would at least knock him over, but he had anticipated her actions. Bracing himself, he caught her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, as if he thought she would bolt at that instant.

"Kail!" King Suppililiuma bellowed, which made everyone flinch except for the prince. "What are you thinking bringing women with you to battle? This is outrageous!"

Snickering, Prince Kail turned to his troops. "Listen up, all of you!" He grabbed Yuuri with one arm, placing her on his shoulder, his other arm still around Katiya's waist. "This girl recently appeared from the spring the day Ishtar was shining! Not long after," Prince Kail looked down at Katiya, "this girl also showed herself to me! As you know, Ishtar is the goddess of war! The gods have sent both the goddess' of victory and war for our sakes! I present Ishtar and Inanna!" The soldiers and people gasped at the news of the gods being amongst them. King Suppililiuma seemed to settle down a little, but he still kept a slightly stern expression.

Queen Nakia stared down at them, which Katiya noticed that she was looking back and forth between the two girls. As if deciding which one would be the bigger problem, her eyes rested on Katiya before she began to speak. "I know firsthand that the one called _Ishtar _arrived and became your concubine, Prince Kail. But may I ask that you explain the presence of this…_Inanna_?"

"She appeared before me and presented herself as my second concubine," Prince Kail replied confidently. Looking down to his concubine, he smiled gently. "Did you not,_ Inanna_?" Katiya just stared, eyes wide.

"Is this true, woman?" King Suppililiuma inquired, staring down at Katiya.

With one last glare at Prince Kail, Katiya smiled up to the King. "Yes. I am the prince's second concubine," she confirmed, using her most polite tone, which shocked Prince Kail. She had only ever cursed at the man, after all. "My apologies for the late introduction, Your Majesty."

King Suppililiuma began to laugh. "She's charming, Kail." He stood, raising both his arms towards the sky. "May both the goddess' Ishtar and Inanna bless you during your fight in Arinna!"

Setting Yuuri down in the chariot, Prince Kail gave the signal to depart. Whipping the reins, Kikkuli ushered the horses as the soldiers filed out in the direction of Arinna. As soon as Katiya felt they were out of eyesight of the King and Queen, she slapped the prince's arm away, which was still wrapped around her waist, his other now steadying Yuuri.

Prince Kail smirked before turning to Yuuri, who was clinging to his chest for support. "Is this okay, Yuuri?" She looked up at him, confused by his question. "If you want to avenge Tito, you must survive, no matter what happens, understand?" In an effort not to bite her tongue, she just nodded. After a moment, the smile on his face disappeared. "Also, the Arinnna we are heading to is Tito's hometown."

Katiya's head whirled towards Prince Kail. He was bringing Yuuri, who thought she was responsible for Tito's death, to the boy's home? "Is this wise?" she asked, her concern genuine. If Tito's relatives thought Yuuri was indeed at fault, they would probably make attempts at her life. "Are you sure it's safe to bring Yuuri to meet Tito's family?"

"That's why you're here, _Inanna_. Remember?" Prince Kail smiled again. Katiya could see the thoughts floating through that brainless mind. He was smug with himself because he had given her a reason to not only come with him, but also a reason _not_ to escape! He knew Katiya wouldn't leave Yuuri to be killed by Tito's family!

Realizing her faults and her inability to abandon someone, Katiya screamed, pointing a finger at Prince Kail. "Just don't forget that I'm going to kill you someday! Especially after this little incident!" Of course, Prince Kail just kissed her finger, which made her blush and go into another fit of rage.

"Prince Kail," Kikkuli sighed, knowing no matter how many times he would say this nothing would change. "I don't think courting her is a very good idea."

"Don't worry, Kikkuli. After all," Prince Kail chuckled, "who ever said taming a _goddess of war_ was an easy matter?"


	9. Revelation

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Katiya glared at the prince, who was lounging in a chair specifically prepared for him, eyes closed. They had arrived in Arinna that afternoon and were immediately taken to the most luxurious building to stay in.

Katiya didn't like it. She couldn't just wait for something to happen, whether it was for better or worse. Prince Kail didn't stir, as if ignoring her would make her disappear, only prompting her to speak louder. "The Kashga could arrive at any moment and Yuuri isn't safe here! Why are you just sitting there!"

"Lady Inanna―" Kikkuli entered the room, only to have her gaze turn to him. After Prince Kail had given her the name of Inanna, everyone now had something to call her, which only drew attention to herself. She didn't need people here to get attached to her! Not only that, the servants had even started to say _Lady_ Inanna, as if she was becoming more and more like Yuuri! More like a concubine! As soon as they had stepped foot in Arinna, Katiya had taken measures to at least stop the formalities, banning anyone from saying Lady unless they wanted to see what a blood thirsty Inanna could do. Kikkuli was the first to hear such a threat. "I mean, Inanna!" Kikkuli corrected himself. "The Hatti sisters showed no signs of ill will towards Lady Yuuri. Why are you worrying?"

"Why aren't you?"

Her thoughts played back to when they were welcomed to Arinna, with citizens and soldiers ready to meet their prince. "Welcome, Your Highness," a girl, no older than Katiya, spoke as she bowed to the ground with two others behind her. "We hope you had a safe journey here."

"Yes, thank you," Prince Kail had answered. Then, he had turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri, let me introduce you to Tito's sisters." Both Yuuri and Katiya had frozen at the mention of Tito's family.

"I am Hadi," the girl spoke, smiling up at Yuuri, "and my sisters are Ryui and Shala." The two girls had raised their heads, revealing that they were identical twins. They, too, smiled sweetly at the small girl next to the prince. "We are delighted to finally meet you, Lady Yuuri. We have heard so much about Prince Kail's concubine."

From that moment, Katiya had never left Yuuri alone. There was no way the girls, trained fighters themselves, could ever be fine with the death of their brother. And if they had heard the news by rumor, then they would definitely decide that Yuuri was the cause of his demise. They wouldn't bow to her and smile like angels. Even Katiya, if she had heard that someone was possibly the reason for the death of her family, would wish to kill them without hearing the other's side of the story.

The girls were dangerous.

"You're too suspicious of people, Inanna," Kikkuli spoke as he went to stand near the prince, uneasy at her being left alone with the seemingly defenseless man. "Prince Kail has also prepared for when the Kashga attack."

"The soldiers are already in place," Prince Kail stated, as if he was explaining the obvious. "There's no need for you to worry. All we must do is wait."

"Wait? For what? The enemy to figure out our plans and find a way through the soldiers?" Katiya approached the prince, shoving Kikkuli aside as she grabbed the prince's robe. "Or for someone to decide to take a shot at Yuuri's life!" There was a moment of silence. Katiya realized she had placed herself in a difficult position. If she made any sudden movement, Kikkuli, who had already placed a hand on his weapon, would strike her to keep the prince safe. And who knew how Prince Kail would react.

Raising one of his hands, Prince Kail signaled for Kikkuli to back off as he used the other to grab Katiya's wrist, which had tightened on his clothes. "Then what do you propose we do?". His voice was stern this time. "We do not know where the Kashga are in order to execute a preemptive strike. Do you suppose I send my army to chase shadows?" Katiya cursed as she pushed off the prince. "I also cannot permit you to use force against Hadi and the other two without evidence that they are planning to harm Yuuri."

"At least try to do something productive! Or look like you're trying!" Katiya screamed, small snarls escaping as she continued her rant. "It bugs me that you're just sitting here doing nothing!"

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Prince Kail's face. Katiya froze. Either the prince had discovered some sort of action or something else that was _productive_. She didn't want to find out the latter. Prince Kail's smile grew as he continued to stare. "Inanna, it would appear that you wish to take your new title seriously. I'm overjoyed."

"Listen here, you spoiled brat! As soon as this is over, I'm leaving! Don't get conceited!"

"But there's one thing I noticed," Prince Kail continued, rising from his chair. "Even though I just recently gave you the title of Inanna," he paused as he began to walk towards Katiya, "why do I feel as if none of this is new to you?"

Damn. The prince had found her out. Indeed, Prince Kail had known that she had fighting experience. However, not many knew about military tactics. He had played her for a fool! "What are you getting at?"

"You are an excellent fighter, Inanna, that much I could tell when we first met. However, now I see that not only do you have experience in battles, but also strategy. If it was only judging you by your physical abilities, I'd immediately say you were an assassin or a mercenary. But now," he hesitated as he stopped just before Katiya, looking her over as if he was inspecting a piece of art, "all of my previous assumptions seem too belittling for someone of your caliber."

"Your point, prince?" Katiya sighed. "If this was just to flatter me by saying I'm better than ruffians―"

"I'm afraid I have no point to offer. Only a question." Prince Kail's voice had returned to the harsh, stern voice. "Who would send someone of your skill on their own to approach a prince?"

Katiya was silent before she brushed him off. "Excuse me?"

The next thing she knew, Prince Kail's fist had smashed into the wall behind her, only inches from her head. She looked up, only to meet his glare, which sent chills down her spine. "Is it this Dorius I've heard you speak of?"

"You don't really expect me to answer, do you?" Only after she had spoken did she realize her voice had wavered, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"No, I don't."

"Do you intend to kill me now? I'm a threat."

"No." Prince Kail was quieter now. A feeling of sadness crept into his voice, which only confused her. He should be sentencing her to death, not looking like an abandoned puppy! "You're still in charge of Yuuri's protection."

An awkward silence filled the room. Desperate to get away from the prince, Katiya glanced towards Kikkuli, whom she had hoped would break them apart out of fear for his master. But all she saw was a timid looking man, hands covering his face and the tips of his ears beet red. His fingers opened slightly, allowing him to peek in her direction, before shutting tightly again. Now even more confused, Katiya turned to look back at the prince for answers. Prince Kail's face hung above her, close enough for her to feel his steady breathing. The close proximity made Katiya flinch, which did not go unnoticed. His hand, now with small scrapes on the knuckles, reached to cup her cheek.

Approaching footsteps echoed through the room, causing Prince Kail's hand to stop. The servant, a small woman, walked into the room, bowing her head as she entered. Before the woman could speak, Katiya ducked under Prince Kail's arm and jumped towards her, startling the poor woman. "Miss, can you show me to my room? I'm a little tired."

Slowly, Prince Kail turned, speaking before both girls could exit the room. "You will retire in my chambers, Inanna."

"You cannot share a room with someone who is after your life, prince." Katiya only stared ahead towards the door. If she looked back now, she felt as if her resolve to leave would weaken. She knew getting too involved with Hittites would have dire consequences and Prince Kail already had enough influence over her as it was. Whatever expression he wore now would only hurt her or confuse her. She didn't need that. "You're going against the rules of survival."

"Sleeping anywhere other than my bed is out of the question."

"My Lord! Please reconsider!" Kikkuli pleaded. "She is―"

"What has changed?" Prince Kail interrupted. "Just because we have exposed this little bit of information does not alter the level of danger I'm in. Besides, if her mission was to kill me, she has had multiple opportunities to do so." Prince Kail paused. "You will stay in my room as always."

Katiya could hear her teeth grinding. She was trying to distance herself from this man! Why was he keeping her near him, even after finding out she was part of another country's military! "Why are you―"

Suddenly, a soldier barged into the room, dropping to his knees before the prince could scold him for entering without permission. "My apologies, Prince Kail! I would not have entered had this not been important, sir! Prince! The Kashga clan has appeared! They are charging towards Arinna as we speak, sir!"

"Kikkuli! Get my chariot," Prince Kail bellowed as Kikkuli ran outside. When Katiya finally turned to him, he became calm again. "Inanna, find Yuuri and stay with her."

"Don't give me orders!" Katiya growled.

"You are the only one I can trust to keep her out of harm." Prince Kail hesitated, pondering his next words before he finally spoke. "Be careful."

Katiya only stood dumbfounded as Prince Kail left the room with the soldier. "Trust? Is he insane? Stupid prince."


	10. Reunion

Katiya cursed as she stood at the top of the walls that surrounded Arinna. Below her, just outside the city limits, the battle between the Kashga and Price Kail's forces waged, the clashing of swords against shields sending shivers down her spine. As a general of Mishkernia, fighting was in her blood. The sounds of the conflict only made her anxious. She could feel her hands begin to twitch, urging her to finish the Kashga herself.

But she had a bigger problem to deal with.

Although reluctant, Katiya had gone to search for Yuuri when Prince Kail had left to control his forces. However, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Katiya had searched every inch of the prince's residence, but there still was no sign of her. She had even asked every servant she had passed if they knew the whereabouts of the one named Ishtar, but with no luck. She had almost given up when a young maid had approached her with news that Ishtar had left to oversee the struggle with the Hatti sisters. At that, Katiya had hurried here, in hopes of spotting the group of girls from the walls.

Suddenly, a scream rose above the noise of the battle, one which Katiya knew well. Looking down, she saw Yuuri running across one of the ledges that ran along the wall, frantic to get away from her pursuer. Zuwa, smiling as he chased the child, waved his sword above his head as he followed her. Katiya scanned the area before dropping on top of Zuwa.

The sisters were nowhere in sight.

Zuwa screamed as he fell to the ground, Katiya's heels digging into his back. Before he could reach behind him to grab her, Katiya pushed off his back, picking up her legs as she flipped over, just out of his reach. Without looking back, she ran to Yuuri, looking her over to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Inanna!" Yuuri gasped as she hugged Katiya. "Zuwa—"

Angered at the interference of his hunt, Zuwa yelled raising his sword towards the sky. He glanced at Katiya, his creepy smile returning. He raised a finger to Katiya, then pointed at his mouth. She tensed as she read his lips, which only mouthed words.

_Do not interfere._

The sound of footsteps began grow louder. Katiya couldn't decipher how many soldiers until they had flooded onto the ledge. She had no doubt she could take all of them. However, if she planned on protecting Yuuri at the same time, it was impossible. Too many swords to keep track of. "Yuuri! Run to the stable! Grab a horse and run!" Not giving the girl a chance to question her, Katiya pushed her away and charged at the herd of men. She had no weapon on her, so she would just borrow one for now. The leading soldier hesitated, shocked at her action, which gave her the first opportunity.

Katiya punched his hand that grasped his sword, which fell to the ground, as she thrust her knee into his gut. The man dropped, only to open up fighting space for three more soldiers. As she bent to pick up the fallen weapon, she raised one of her legs, which she used to kick all three in the face. The rest of soldiers backed away, encircling her, realizing close combat would only get them killed. Regaining her composure, she gripped the sword tightly in one hand and charged at the wall of men. Two had swung their own weapons in response, which Katiya dodged, jumping off the ground and swinging her blade, cutting deep into their chests.

As they fell, another charged, screaming bloody murder as he raised his weapon above his head. Thrusting her sword, she pierced his throat. A soldier, seeing that her weapon could not be used to block any further attacks, took the opportunity to thrust his blade into her back. Sensing his movements, Katiya let go of her sword and leapt off the ground, flipping backwards as the soldier ran beneath her. His sword only pierced one of his comrades, who had also thought to attack her. Picking up another sword, she stabbed the man in the back and pushed off him with her foot to free her blade, not wanting a repeat of last time.

She looked up at the three men that remained, who only stared at their comrades that now littered the ground. When they finally looked to meet her gaze, they whimpered. "Boo." The men screamed and ran back towards the fight with Hittites, wanting to face Prince Kail's forces rather than her. Katiya sighed before frantically surveying the ledge.

Zuwa was gone. And most likely after Yuuri. "I'll kill you now, little girl!" Zuwa yelled. Katiya turned to see the giant running towards the stables, and Yuuri standing next to a horse. "Don't worry. I'll attach you to the boy's skin!"

Damn! Katiya ran in their direction, but she knew she would never make it before Zuwa had killed Yuuri. Tightly gripping her sword, Katiya jumped into the air, turning sideways to gain momentum before she threw her sword, which landed in Zuwa's shoulder. He fell to one knee, hand clasped on the bloody blade, as she also fell on her side, knocking the wind out of her. She had built up so much speed for the throw that she couldn't land properly. "Get moving, Yuuri!" she wheezed, trying to yell at the girl.

It was enough. Yuuri gripped the horse's mane as she pulled herself up onto its back. "I'm sorry, horse! Please, just get us out of here!" The horse reared on its hind legs before taking off, jumping over the stable fences. Yuuri began to scream, not used to riding on horses. She looked up, only to see that the beast was heading towards the end of the ledge, with thousands of Kashga soldiers below it. "What are you doing! That's—"

Unable to stop him, Yuuri could only grip the horse's neck as he jumped off the ledge and landed into middle of enemy troops. Katiya, finally able to breathe again, dusted herself off as she rose from the ground and ran to the ledge where Yuuri and the horse had leapt from. She exhaled a sigh of relief at the sight of the horse running through the troops, causing them to scream with fear of an ambush. Without their leader Zuwa to control them, they began to panic, confused on whether they should defend the front or the back. Taking this chance, the Hittites began to overpower the Kashga, forcing them away from Arinna. Katiya began to laugh. Yuuri had actually changed the outcome of the battle! That small child!

Gasping, Katiya turned back towards the stables. Zuwa had disappeared again, leaving only a puddle of blood where he had fallen. She would not have her freedom yet, it would seem.

Though the Hittites now had the upper hand, the battle was far from over. Now that the morale of Prince Kail's forces had increased, the noise of the clashing metal seemed to grow stronger. Katiya's hands began to twitch again. Her fight with the small group of Kashga only seemed to make her blood boil more, not calm her down. Deciding to listen to her body instead of reason, she leapt of the ledge and ran in the direction Yuuri had headed.

She had reached the border of the Hittite and Kashga forces when she noticed Yuuri, who was now riding the horse in _her_ direction. Why was she going back into Kashga forces? All of her confusion subsided when she saw Yuuri reach down to grab the arm of a girl, who had also been trapped in the sea of soldiers, and pull her up onto the horse. As they turned to leave, Katiya froze. The girl was one of the Hatti twins! Was she trying to get Yuuri killed! The two had only reached another ledge by Arinna's walls when the twin got off the horse and sent Yuuri away. Katiya would have gone to question her, however she had no evidence. The girl really could have been in danger.

Katiya decided not to pursue the thought any longer and chased after Yuuri. She had just reached the border again when Katiya had noticed an arrow flying in Yuuri's direction. Before she could tell Yuuri to duck, Prince Kail's voice bellowed out. "Yuuri, look out!"

"Prince—" Yuuri started to call out when Prince Kail lunged at her, knocking her off the horse.

"What were you thinking!" he yelled, anger on his face. No doubt Katiya would hear about this tonight. "You could be killed out here!"

"I was running away!" Yuuri defended herself. "It wasn't like I wanted to come here willingly!"

Katiya was about to run over when a Kashga soldier appeared behind her, sword high above his head. "Die, Hittite swine!" Crap! She had no weapons on her and none were anywhere near her for her to grab. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to fall.

There was a yelp and the sound of a…punch? Katiya slowly opened her eyes. All she was the soldier lying face down in the dirt yards away from her and someone's back in front of her. But she knew this clothing. It was familiar, the silk pants, boots, and embroidered vest that was much too small for its wearer.

"Did you miss me, Inanna?" the man said as he turned to face her.

"Dorius!" Katiya cried, leaping onto him, hugging his neck. "Oh, Dorius!"

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her to hold her up.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Inanna?" Dorius froze, his smile becoming slowly turning into his famous '_forgive me_' grin. Katiya screamed, grabbing his hair and tugging on the silver streaks on his head. "You jerk! You've been watching this whole time!"

"Calm down—" Before he could finish, Katiya focused all her strength into her fist and punched him in the face. Reeling back for a second shot, Dorius grabbed her arm, still holding her up with his other arm. "Don't punch me without any warning!"

"You could have gotten me out of here sooner!" As they continued their struggle, Kashga soldiers began to surround them, swords and shields raised. Both Mishkernians froze, finally realizing that they had company.

"I think we should continue this after cleaning up this mess, don't you think?" Dorius cooed. Without a word, Dorius threw Katiya at the men, giving her more destructive force. Using both feet, Katiya kicked the front soldier, tossing him backwards, taking out another ten or so men. As she fought that side, Dorius charged at the other end, arms outstretched on either side. His size made the men hesitate, allowing him to grab them all and throw them in every direction. The Kashga only screamed, yelling out that they were monsters before running back to their main forces. As Katiya walked back to Dorius, he only began to laugh. "That was too—"

Katiya began to sprint. Behind Dorius was a small group of arrows, all aimed at him. The soldiers had most likely went back for a better way to kill them and had decided arrows would do the trick. And it would. Unfortunately, dodging arrows was a skill Dorius had refused to practice, always saying brute strength worked best.

"Dorius!" She clamped her arms around his neck and swung around to his back, just as the arrows pierced her back. Katiya tried to count how many arrows had made their mark, but the intense pain wouldn't let her. She felt Dorius freeze beneath her before he swung her back around.

"Katiya! Keep it together!" Turning her over, he set her down on her stomach, careful not to hit any of the arrows protruding from her back. "Damn it, Katiya!"

As Dorius began to slowly pull out the arrows, Katiya heard footsteps approaching. "Is Inanna..alright?" Yuuri's voice? Katiya could feel herself starting to drift now, the voices fading in and out around her.

"Is she alright? Inanna!" Prince Kail questioned Dorius, who had just pulled out the last arrow and now cradled her in his arms. "Kikkuli! Take Yuuri back to Arinna and fetch a doctor! Inanna is heavily injured!"

"Don't," Katiya gasped, looking up to Dorius. "You know…we can't."

"You are worrying about that now?" Dorius growled angrily. If Katiya was examined by a doctor, then Prince Kail and the others would realize she was Mishkernian. It would be instant death for both her and Dorius if they found out. They both knew this.

Dorius just stared down at her, and she knew what he was thinking. As the next elder, Dorius was one of the few Mishkernians that still had special powers. Dorius' ability was being able to heal, though he could only fix flesh wounds. If he healed her now, they would kill them on the spot. At least, if he left now, only she would be punished.

"Dorius…leave."

"Idiot. You know I won't listen to that," he chuckled. "I'm just as stubborn as you when it comes to ignoring crappy orders." They both laughed, knowing that neither was going to budge on the issue. However, the strain was too much. Katiya cried out before fading out, her eyes slowly closing on Dorius.

The last thing Katiya heard was both Dorius and Prince Kail screaming at her.


	11. Source

"Inanna. Can you hear me, Inanna?"

Katiya's eyes fluttered open. "Prince Kail?" At her response the prince, who sat at the bedside, smiled, which made her blush. It wasn't the usual grin that meant he was teasing her of trying to avoid a topic of conversation. This seemed more genuine, which made it that much more alluring. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, however her movements only sent shocks of pain throughout her body. Katiya only clenched her teeth, trying not to let Prince Kail notice. The last thing she needed was him to worry about her any further.

That's when Katiya realized a faint pressure was on her right hand. Looking down, she noticed the prince was holding it, slowly caressing his thumbs across her skin, as if the sensation itself would help her recover.

"Thank the gods!" Prince Kail sighed, his grip tightening as he raised her hand to place his lips on her palm. "The doctor had warned us that if you had not woken by tonight, there would be little chance you would survive."

"I see," Katiya murmured, gently trying to pull her hand away. "Dorius…is he—"

"Waiting with Kikkuli in another room." The prince's grip tightened again as his smile faded, returning to the serious, business-only gaze. He hesitated before he answered. "We were going to…discuss what actions we should take."

Katiya went cold. Prince Kail's expression and answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. Discussing further actions meant talking, and that would lead to exposing their mission and lineage. No doubt Dorius was going to be interrogated or tortured by Prince Kail and his aide while she was relaxing in the prince's bedroom!

Wait. Was he going to pull something here? The prince wouldn't harm an injured person, that much she knew. But Prince Kail had a tendency to _annoy_ her whenever there was a bed nearby. And not to mention when he was _questioning_ her when she was first caught! Katiya pushed the images out of her mind. Hopefully he wouldn't try anything after all she did for his youngest concubine.

She gasped. Yuuri! What had happened to Yuuri? "Yuuri? Is Yuuri—"

"Safe." Prince Kail's smile returned, though it wasn't nearly as wide as before. "I heard everything…about how you protected her. You did very well."

"_Well_ doesn't even compare," Katiya chuckled, sending a few more ripples of pain through her body. She began to breathe a little heavier. "She only told you what she saw, which wasn't much, might I add."

"Either way, she's unharmed thanks to you."

Both grinned and laughed a little before Katiya hurriedly turned her head away. Again, her breathing became heavier. However this time Prince Kail noticed. To her relief, he only resumed the movement of his thumbs stroking her wrist.

Desperate to get her mind away from the prince's gesture, Katiya decided to get straight to the point. Even though Prince Kail couldn't resist doing everything he could to make her uncomfortable, this time it wouldn't be the only reason to see her. "So? Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that all you heard about?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered. "Why didn't you kill me? Even though you were sent to kidnap me, you were caught." His thumbs stopped. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just kill your target and flee?"

"Don't screw with me," Katiya snarled. "We aren't like you Hittites who kill without a second thought."

"Has your misconception of our empire not changed?" His voice lowered, sadness creeping into his voice. "Even after witnessing the battle with the Kashga?"

Her head whipped back to glare at him, fury in her eyes. The prince's face was sad, exposing his desire for her to accept his words, but Katiya didn't care. He would not make her falter again! Slowly she pushed herself up, never taking her eyes away from the prince.

"You brought me along…just so I wouldn't hate you and your people? To change my mind that Hittites are not the monsters I think them to be? You're naïve! What the Hittites have done to us cannot be changed! And nothing will change my mind on this matter! Do you even understand what you and your people did to us?

"We had done nothing to draw attention to ourselves! We lived peacefully! Away from the rest of the world so no one could disrupt our lives! And for no reason, no reason at all, the Hittite army stormed us! Attacked us out of the blue! Screaming that the Saints must perish! They raided our homes, capturing every Mishkernian that looked like they had special abilities! Your people took ours and slaughtered them! One by one! Even my father died at the hands of your soldiers!"

"Inanna—" Prince Kail started, more pain in his voice than ever before, as he grabbed her shoulders to calm her.

But Katiya wouldn't let him finish, screaming with her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to push him away. "I am not your Inanna! I am Katiya! General Katiya Sarkuli of Mishkernia!"

"Katiya," his tone a little more hard, but still gentle, "I will never know how you feel, nor could I ever. I know you will never forgive me and my people either. All I ask is that, if anything, please hear this." He paused, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. Her eyes slowly opened, but she refused to raise her head. Knowing her stubbornness, he just continued. "I knew nothing of this attack on Mishkernia. All I know is that one day Queen Nakia—"

Katiya flinched. During her short stay in the Hittite Empire, she had learned Queen Nakia was the source of many, if not all, problems for the prince and Yuuri. The fact that the woman was even mentioned in the same conversation with Mishkernians sent chills down her spine. Eyes wide, she looked up at Prince Kail. "It couldn't be…the one who attacked my people…was—"

"It could very well have been her. The position of Queen also allows her to have a private army. Though it wouldn't even stand a chance against the empire's army," he paused, hoping he didn't sound arrogant in his explanation, "it could easily take over a country with no strong fighting force."

"Our enemy is not the Hittites, but the Queen herself?" Katiya whispered, her voice quivering. "Why? What did we do—"

"It doesn't have to be something you did. It could be something you would have done."

"Which was nothing!" she cried. "We had no reason to interact with the rest of the world! Why did she try to kill us all!"

"I don't know!" Prince Kail yelled, his cry echoing throughout the room. When the room had fallen silent, he spoke, now in a small, weak whisper, as if he was about to cry. "I don't know." Both of them sat still, shaking as each fought back their tears. As Katiya began to reach for his arm, it seemed as if all her strength disappeared, causing her to collapse forward. "Katiya!"

Wrapping his arms around her, Prince Kail held her against him. "I'm fine," she wheezed. In her rage, she had ignored the pain from sitting up and now that she had calmed down a little, it felt as if every ounce of it had hit her at once. "It's just all this is too much right now." Breathing a sigh of relief, the prince slowly moved to sit on the bed, allowing himself to let her rest on his chest comfortably. Katiya should have resisted, but the thought that Queen Nakia was responsible for the death of her people made the physical contact seem like nothing at all. "And I was so close to her before as well. I could have killed her for all the Hittite empire to see."

"You would have been killed on the spot! Are you saying you would have taken such a risk even if it meant—"

"Yes." The prince's grip tightened at her lifeless answer. "Besides, your kidnapping was already decided to be a suicide mission as well. Did you forget? If a Mishkernian is spotted in Hittite territory, they are free game. Anyone is allowed to kill us. Going to kidnap you was already putting our lives at risk."

The room became quiet, the only sounds coming from Katiya's heavy breathing. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Can you…stay a little while longer?"

"Until Zuwa is dead, as we originally agreed. I was planning to escape much sooner however, because of what you told me, I'll keep the agreement." If Katiya helped Prince Kail get Zuwa, there was a chance she could ruin the Queen in the process. "Think of it as repaying you."

"So like you," Prince Kail chuckled.

"What?"

"If I wanted you to repay me," he spoke as a hand grabbed her chin, lifting her face up to his, "it would be doing something like this." Katiya didn't realize anything until she felt his lips press against her own. As if knowing he only had a few seconds before she would bite him or push him away, he used his other hand to cup the back of her head, bringing her even closer.

Swatting him away, Katiya began to yell. "Prince Kail!" Although she kept pushing him, he never let go of her, only allowing her to create a few inches of space between them.

"Kail. Just call me Kail."

"Why? That's too informal! I'm not—"

"You're my concubine until Zuwa is dead," he explained, a sly grin now appearing on his face. "Until that day comes, I want you to call me Kail. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes."

"No hesitation." Bringing his face closer, he traced the inside of his lips with his tongue, purposefully making her watch the slow movements. "It seems taming you will take more effort."

Katiya could feel the blood rush to her head, and this time it wasn't out of anger. This was what she hated. The fact that this man could make her feel this way with only one small action! Though she wasn't strong enough to push him, as she covered his face with her palm, he inched backward, letting her feel like she still had some control even in her weak state. "I'm not a wild animal you can tease and teach tricks for your entertainment, Prince Kail! I'm a human being!"

"And a feisty one at that." She could feel him smile beneath her hand, and then the faint touch of his tongue.

Recoiling, she tried to back away, but his arms kept her from escaping. "What has gotten into you? You're acting strange! I'll really kill you if you don't stop right now!"

"Say my name. I won't stop until you say it."

He inched forward, leaning her back onto the bed as he slowly rose above her. Even when Katiya had stopped moving, Prince Kail continued, stopping only when he was close enough to lightly brush his lips against hers. He lingered a few moments, staring into her eyes as if begging her to never call out his name. Just as he held his breath, Katiya began to slap his head. "Kail! Alright, Kail! Cut it out!"

Though looking slightly disappointed, Prince Kail laughed. "Was that so hard?"


End file.
